


Hakurei Enshrined

by Mibya



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cages, F/F, Gags, Leather, Rape, Restraints, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mibya/pseuds/Mibya
Summary: A lavish donation grants Reimu a day of extravagance, but her mystery donor has some extravagant ideas of her own.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Gilded Morning

Weak sunlight crept through the crisscrossing wood beams of my paper walls to glare into my shut eyes. I winced, stirring in my futon. On mornings like this, I wished I had solid wooden walls. Something to block the damn thing out and let me get my beauty sleep.

I shifted under my covers, pulling them across my face to blot it out. The air was nice, barely cool. No one would visit my shrine this early, let alone donate. I’d even checked the dragon statue last night. There wouldn’t be any storms or incidents today. This was the perfect day to sleep in.

I rolled over, holding out a few more minutes. Then I gave up.

I pulled the blanket aside and pushed myself up. The sun shouldn’t have climbed this high so soon. Perhaps it was the onset of summer, maybe it was just an especially clear sky. Maybe I’d slept longer than I thought.

Either way, I wouldn’t get back to sleep this morning. The sun was just too damn bright. I groaned. I’d have to move my lazing from the futon to the veranda. Dragging myself up, I stretched, yawning long and loud. I then shuffled through the sliding doors to my living area, around the kotatsu near the center of my shrine, past the altar on the side, to the front doors. I shifted one door halfway into the wall before realizing I needed to wear something other than my white night robe. Groaning, I shuffled back to my bedroom, dragged open the top drawer of my cheap, flat dresser, and shuffled the robe off.

Scratching my shoulder, I pawed through the drawer for my wrappings and white panties. I pulled the underwear up my legs and tied the wrappings around my breasts. I yawned again. Skirt next, then the vest. Sighing, I tied my yellow ribbon under the vest’s collar.

A few moments later, I had my bangs wrapped in their tubes and my red ribbon sitting behind my scalp as I tied off my detached sleeves. Slipping a couple talismans and a small handful of needles into my pockets, I returned, through the main room, to the front doors.

Sliding my simple red shoes over white socks, I pushed the doors open and stepped into the early summer air. I stretched, gazing down the stone path that lead here.

Just a few paces away, past the red torii, you’d reach the ledge and the endless parade of stairs some people had to climb to reach me. There almost all Gensokyo would rest beneath you.

It took my breath away, the first time I saw it. One of the few perks to my shrine’s crappy location.

I sighed and sat down, taking in the crisp cool of the morning. Birds sang and warbled from the distant trees. A quiet, light breeze flowed by, carrying the sweet, sultry scent of nearby gardenias.

Almost without thinking, I ran a hand over my barren donation box. Later today, I’d need to investigate the village’s extermination requests. But that could wait. First, I’d brew a pot of tea, get out a package of senbei, and…

Something caught my eye. A glimmer, shining through the donation box slats. Leaning over, I stared down. My heart skipped a beat when I caught the next glittering reflection.

A hefty pile of bright, shining coins littered the bottom. Dozens. Possibly even a couple _hundred._ I wasted no time unlocking and removing the grate.

Scooping up a handful, I examined them.

Every single coin would buy at _least_ a cheap snack. Many would buy a humble _meal,_ all on their own. I rolled them in my hands, testing their weight and texture. They were legitimate. I listened to them clink as I poured them from hand to hand, wondering just how I’d spend it all. Or at least, where I’d spend it _first._

I stood there a few moments, still weighing the coins, as my mind worked itself into knots deciding how best to approach this.

I took a long, slow breath, then stood. I needed to calm down, first. Setting the lid back in place, I turned on my heel and strode back inside. Turning to the left, I pushed the door aside to my humble kitchen. Shutting the thought of those mischievous glimmers from my mind, I threw the counter door open and, reaching into a nearby sack, grabbed a small handful of charcoal, which I dumped under my stove.

Hopefully, I’d catch the culprit when I got back.

After a moment more of groping around under my counter, I found my trusty sparker and a flask of oil. I poured a small dose on the coals, more out of convenience than need, then struck the sparker over them. It took a couple tries, but the sparks flew and lit them.

 _What could I buy with…_ No, no.

I tossed the sparker back under the counter just before I trotted back through my main room, then into my bedroom, snagged a key from my dresser, and left the house. Curving around it, I reached the shed, which I took my time in unbolting and unlocking. Slipping in, I grabbed a bale of rice, a jug of water, and a bag of tea leaves.

I’d need more than senbei in my stomach for a decision like this.

Making my way back in and to the kitchen, I set the goods on the floor beside me and pulled a couple small pots—one cooking, one for tea—out from under the counter and set them on the warming stove. Dropping a full handful rice in one and a pinch or two of leaves in the other, I then poured the water to about half of the tea pot’s height, then filled the rice pot.

I groaned, tapping my foot as the rice cooked and the tea simmered. This wouldn’t have been the first donation I’d received while I slept, nor the first to be larger than expected. But I’d never seen one so _impossibly_ massive. Who would deliver such a sum without first insisting on my presence?

Something felt off about the gift, too. It must have been a prank. But by who?

A few candidates floated through my mind as the rice heated and softened, but none of them made any sense. I tapped my foot. Marisa? Fairies? Suika?

Once the rice had cooked to my satisfaction, I grabbed a bowl and dumped it in. Snapping up a pair of chopsticks, I grabbed a clay cup, filled it with tea, and made my way back outside.

I sat back down on the veranda, setting the bowl on my lap and the cup to my left. I’d run out of salted seaweed and all other toppings, so I munched on bland rice as my mind worked. Taking another peek into the box, I found the coins still there.

No one had shown up yet.

Someone was screwing with me. But how? I kept my eyes peeled on the scenery around me as I chewed. I kept my ears open, hearing only scattered birdsong and the occasional buzz.

Groaning, I set the bowl aside and stood. I opened the box again, yanked a coin out, then closed it and settled back down. I set the bowl back in my lap and took another bite of rice, rolling the coin around in my left hand as I ate with my right. It had the look, the heft, the texture…

I took a sip of the tea, finding it, too, a little bland. This was a coin, all right. Could it have been forged? Stolen from someone else?

No matter how I poked and prodded as I ate, I found no evidence of deception. Either it was a genuine coin or a brilliant imitation. If the latter, I found myself feeling the subtlest desire to know this artist better.

Any fake this good would still sell with most vendors.

Fairies, of course, were always suspect number one. But every detail made this look less and less like a fairy’s prank. In fact, it was starting to look like the level of dedication you’d expect from something like an amanojaku.

This wasn’t their style, though.

I shook my head. Mischief was about and the best way to get to the bottom of this would be to sit on my ass and wait for the troublemaker to arrive. They pranked _my_ shrine, so they’d show up sooner or later. If I got too flustered or excited, they’d win.

And so, as I finished off my bowl, I sat and felt the warming breeze. More, scattered birdsong floated through the trees as the sun crept ever so slowly up the sky. I set the now-empty bowl down.

Taking short, slow sips, I scanned the grounds. Nothing. A whisper on the wind, at most. Groaning, I set the tea down too, then stood. I marched once around the shrine, throwing glances to my walls and foundation in between studying the bushes across from them.

Nothing. Not even a damn fairy.

I returned to where I’d started and stared down into the box once more. Now worried about the light that shined back, I peeled the lid off and ran my fingers through the coins. Their clinks eased my spirits almost as well as the feel of so much smooth, polished metal rolling across my hands. Then I felt something different. Paper.

I pulled it out, finding a plain white slip with a simple message written on it.

_‘Don’t spend it all in one place.’_

I found the penmanship neat and tidy, but the impression of a smiling face at the end puzzled me. Still, that knocked fairies off the list, as far as I was concerned. But then, who? And how would I find out?

Grunting, I pushed myself up and started walking. A cursory inspection of my grounds failed to reveal anything of interest, but I knew a few scoundrels who’d be devious enough to require more digging.

So, I checked the nearby bushes. I poked them, even peered inside a few. Nothing. I moved out to the tree line. I peered through the trees, kicked some, and looked hard through all the bushes and canopy. Still nothing.

A creeping, crawling sensation climbed up my spine as I worked my way deeper into the mountaintop woods, investigating. I shook my head to focus and stopped peering into every bush, settling for shaking them and kicking nearby tree trunks.

After a few too many minutes, I’d circled back around toward the front of my property, having caught only the distant sound of fairy chatter. _Maybe_ a shadow or two at the corner of my eyes. Grumbling, I found the trepidation fading as I returned to the box.

Despite every ounce of experience and intuition, someone had sincerely donated a small fortune to my shrine. I looked down.

I groaned again, louder this time. Normally, I pocketed the contents and carried what I didn’t spend to a secure chest in the shed. I’d be here all night if I tried to carry all of _this_ to the shed. So, I innovated.

I went into my shed and, squatting low, hauled the chest out, dragging it all the way to the donation box. Although I had a box of heavy wood, its near emptiness made the trip back to my donation box easy. I spent the next several minutes shoveling coins from the box to the chest.

Finishing by stuffing my coin purse with the rest, I sealed the box once more. Then, tired and sweating, I hauled the chest back toward its resting place. I left small, short furrows in the ground where I had to set it down and catch my breath, but I got it back in. Locking and barring the shed behind me, I finally took off for the village. I rubbed the now fat, stuffed purse, humming as I listened to the coins clink.

The sun, still high in the sky, had already started to sink. Noon had passed. I jogged toward the precipice of my home, then leapt over the endless parade of stairs below, taking to the sky.

Well, the air just above the stairs, anyway. I could’ve flown above the nearby trees if I wanted, but that invited bullets. Bullets I could’ve easily dodged, given the time of day, but it still would’ve been a hassle. So, I wove between the tree lines, swerving around the switchbacks and occasionally lifting myself _just_ above the trees to cut one corner just a little tighter.

I flew until I cleared past the trees, into the open plains just outside the village. Approaching the walls, I slowed and descended, then dropped my feet to the ground once more and started jogging. I slowed to a brisk walk as I approached the gate.

I barely traded bows with the guards before walking past, through their gate to the village proper. They knew me quite well by now. It was here, as I trotted through the main road, that I slowed again. I’d come as a woman with a mission.

To spend every coin I carried before I left.

But _where?_ Sure, food was the obvious first choice. But where would I buy it? The most I could remember ever splurging on was a decent middle-tier ramen shop. This wasn’t ramen money though. This was five-course gourmet meal money. Nothing would taste as good as a meal valued at more than a year’s savings.

Thinking barely a moment, I did what I always did when I was unsure. I wandered in the direction of where it _felt_ like I should go. When cheap timber buildings and banners gave way to rich oak and elaborate tapestries, I knew I’d chosen the right path. I soon found myself surrounded by two or three eateries and chose the one with the bull in their sign.

I’d barely gotten a foot in the door before a slender woman in a fancy red kimono stopped me. She cleared her throat. Nearly whispering, she said, “are you sure you can afford this place, young lady?”

For a moment, I was taken aback. Offended, even. My brow shifted to a glare, moments before I realized the opportunity she’d accidentally given me. The chance I never truly got before.

I smirked and peeled the coin-purse open, showing its contents. She paused to count, then nodded her head. With a flick of her wrist, she summoned another woman in a matching kimono. Closing the purse, I let the second woman escort me to a busy room, filled with low tables set into partial alcoves. We arrived at a small, quiet table to my left, which I promptly sat down at, facing the rest of the room.

She handed me a wood-framed sheet. “What would you like to drink?”

I blinked, accepting it. “Tea.”

“Which tea?”

“The best you’ve got.”

She sighed, then nodded and walked away. I sighed myself, more content than hers, and stared at the paper. The menu. Dozens of unfamiliar names and terms jumped out at me, so I ignored them for the parts I _did_ care about. She soon returned with a small plate of some sushi I’d never seen before, with a mushy tan-colored topping. I gave it an uncertain glance, then ordered a wagyu steak.

As she left, I took a bite into the first of four rolls.

The toppings were squishy, but rich and juicy. I nibbled on them, letting the flavor permeate my tongue as I lounged back, watching the rest of the restaurant. Most here had come in groups and now engaged in subdued discussions, muffled by the walls and tables. I sighed, munching on another roll as something tingled at the back of my mind. The crawling sensation returned.

“Your dish, ma’am.”

I accepted the plate, finding a still steaming, sizzled hunk of thick, marbled meat, alongside a knife and a skewer. I barely even noticed the little fruits or leaves placed around it. I stabbed into the meat, aligning the knife as the waitress set a tall glass by my plate.

The waitress bowed and left, just as another woman walked in, wearing a dark, cloudy kimono. Her blue hair swished as she settled down on a distant seat. Focusing back on the steak, I took a bite. It was _delicious._ The rich, hearty texture and taste of high-grade beef seeped into my very pores as I chewed. I took a swig of the tea, finding it almost _better_ than the beef as it washed down my fears. I sighed in joy. This. This was the life.

“Oh my gosh! It _is_ you!”

I paused, staring up at the beaming, vapid face before me, framed in flowing green hair with snake and frog hairpins.

“What’s with you?”

She paused, stifling a giggle. “I just never thought I’d see you _here,_ of all places.”

I frowned, stabbing the beef. “Are you mocking me?”

She shook her head, waving both hands in front of her face. “No, no. I was just surprised is all. And kind of excited.”

I groaned. “What do you want?”

She shoved herself beside me, snatching the menu from my fingers. “Have you tried the watermelon? I’ve got no idea how they grow them here, but it’s _delicious.”_

I growled. “What. Do. You. Want?”

She lowered her head. “I just want to hang out. Do a little girl talk.”

I leaned back, slicing off and eating another chunk of beef. “Your gods are busy, I take it?”

Now she pouted. “Hey! I’m a grown woman, you know. I’m not _always_ doing things for them.” She rocked back and forward, then brightened, turning to me. “Did you hear about the protests last week?”

I sighed and gave an absent nod, tuning her out. Seeking distraction, I turned my gaze to the tables around me. Old and middle-aged couples, a few young men and women on their own or with what must have been friends. All in elaborate dresses, suits, kimonos, or haori.

I ate my fill, then ordered another few servings. Sanae chattered on about recent events and people she saw in the village. Some people I knew, some I didn’t, all things I cared nothing for, in light of the _divine_ food I’d been stuffing my face with.

By the time I paid and wandered out of that shop, I’d heard more gossip than I ever wanted to hear in one day and my stomach hated me.

It was still the best couple hours I’d had in years. And the warm, fat paper box in my left hand sure didn’t hurt.

That one stop had cut the funds I carried in half and the daylight had _just_ started to dim, but I still had enough cash to finish this day off right.

I took my coin pouch, still much fatter than it had been in many months, and my warm, paper box, and trotted back through the streets. I didn’t have to wander this time. I already knew a spot that I’d been dying to see.

I had to step outside the village and circle around, making my way toward the western mountains. In short order, I’d taken to the air, sailing over the roads. I passed from the farms and into the wooded foothills, climbing over steep trails and a couple switchbacks until I reached the quiet, sloped roofs of the building I sought. A resort still situated close enough to the farms for wealthy villagers to reach. Close enough that, unlike my shrine, they felt safe and comfortable traveling to it.

I touched down just before the resort’s double doors. Patting my skirt down and straightening my hair, I pushed them open and strode inside.

Warm, moist air struck my face as I kicked my shoes off, set them in a nearby cubby, and walked up to the front desk. A gentle, middle-aged woman stood behind it. The light, polished wood floor curved around her desk, with a blue ‘men’ curtain to the left and a red ‘women’ curtain to the right. A hallway extended out to either side a short distance, ending in paper doors decorated in elaborate, traditional imagery of trees, fruits, and birds.

“Good evening, young lady. Are you looking for a simple soak, or our full course?”

I grinned, ear to ear. “A full course.”

“Very well. That will 100 kobans.”

I pulled the coins out, set them on the counter, then glanced back into my purse, frowning. There was little left.

I grunted. That was fine. I had plenty more back home. Once she’d finished counting, she waved me off and I walked into the woman’s section. There I found a row of shelves down the middle, with another to my right and a washing area along the left side, with bars of soap stuffed into small shelves in the wall. But no one else was in here.

The solitude suited me just fine. I padded across the smooth, moist tile, until I found a stool to the left of the center aisle and sat down. I sighed, content, as I unlaced my sleeves and peeled them off, then my vest. The warm, cozy air embraced my bare stomach as I lifted myself up and pulled the skirt off. I just started work on my breast bindings as I heard a knock.

Turning, I found a young woman in a plain working dress stepping through the curtain. She carried a bucket of water with one hand, a folded wooden… thing in the other, and had a cloth draped over her shoulder.

“Pardon me.”

She stepped around, to the washing area. I shrugged and kept peeling the wrappings as she set them down. She set the contraption up to reveal a long, low table. I finished baring my perfectly healthy breasts as she straightened the cloth over that table. I gave her a furtive glance as my fingers slid to my hips. She had finished and clasped her hands together, staring at a point on the wall behind me.

I shrugged and peeled my panties off, exposing myself to this young woman.

Once they were off, I glanced to her. She glanced back.

She cleared her throat. “Your massage is ready, ma’am.”

I smiled. That was just the language I wanted to hear. I set the clothes in an empty basket, alongside my coin pouch and box of food, then stood and walked. She gestured to the low table. “Please, lie down here.”

I draped my body over the table, finding it a bit hard, but less so than expected. Laying straight, only my toes draped off it. I folded my arms under my chin and glanced up to find her lathering from the nearest bar of soap. I raised a brow.

She smiled. “Don’t worry about washing before entering the bath. We’ll take care of it for you.”

I shrugged and returned to looking ahead. If they wanted to take care of that too, who was I to complain?

Her hands started soft and slow, meandering in circles across my shoulder blades. Then she shifted away, just slightly, kneading and pressing into my skin as her circles widened. I sighed, happy, as my body eased, sagging more and more into the table.

Her expert touch glided down my back, making short stops every now and then to press into this muscle or that. I felt almost lonely when her hands left to lather back up. Then, mercifully, they returned, rubbing my lower back before they moved on to my butt. Her massage grew gentler now, then moved on to my thighs.

She worked her way down, stopping at my feet before she moved back up. She stopped a few times to lather again, but her pace otherwise sped up. Seemingly focusing more on the soap than the massage. I lifted my legs, then my torso, to let her underneath. I turned the faintest shade of pink as her soapy hand slid across my unshaved mound, but relaxed as she kept moving up.

She slowed down again as she reached my breasts, massaging the soap into them like she had my back. She stroked them in slow, sensuous circles. Then, just like that, she moved on, up around my neck, then to my face.

She took a short diversion to my arms, pulling them away one at a time to lather

She went to my scalp next, pressing the lather into my hair. After a good couple minutes, she pulled back. Then a wave of lukewarm water crashed over me.

I turned to see her setting the bucket, now empty, down. “You’re all done. Please remember that we strive for a peaceful, relaxing experience. Keep your voice down when you enter the bathing area. Now, what would you like to drink while you’re here?”

I pulled myself up and stood. I stretched. “Sake. The best you’ve got.”

She nodded and gave me a couple white towels, then folded the table again. “Your drink will be ready shortly. We also have a dining hall down the left from the service desk. Please make sure to visit it before leaving.”

I felt almost lonely as that attention passed. Sighing, I removed my ribbon and hair tubes, then used one towel to tie my hair up. Dropping the ribbon and tubes with the rest of my clothes, I walked away from the entrance, toward the curtains that separated me from the finale of my evening. Peeling the curtain aside, I found myself confronted with the sort of view that made this place so expensive.

A long line of gently glowing paper lanterns rested atop a rocky outcropping, before and beneath which rested the pool itself, wide and tinted a faint orange by the evening sun. Two women, both blonde, rested at the far edge. A hole in the wall to my right poured a slow, steady stream of water into the pool and a high wooden wall sat to my left. Behind that I saw only sky and the distant mountains. My own shrine may have sat much higher up, but the way this placed _framed_ its view blew my own vista to pieces.

I slipped into that water, setting the towel by the water’s edge and letting the warmth seep in as I settled down and watched the sun. Between the heat of the water, the colors cast by the setting sun, and the tasteful positioning of rocks, lanterns, and small, green bushes, this place was damn near perfect.

It was only as I turned my head that I realized someone sitting much closer to me.

Another woman rested to my side, a good couple body-widths away, her fluffy blonde hair curling around her face, a pair of erect fox ears sticking out from her scalp, with her towel resting between them. Her skin looked softer than my own, but her waist a little wider. Despite myself, I found my eyes sliding, however briefly, down her back to her bare hips. No visible tail.

One of the distant women sighed. I glanced back their way. Both had their hair up in towels, like mine. One of them whispered to the other. Sighing, I turned back to the fox beside me.

Ran Yakumo. Yukari’s right-hand henchwoman.

She blinked, turning her head my way. She paused, mouth sagging, then pursed her lips. She sighed. “Ms. Reimu? What a surprise.” She paused, her eyes connecting with mine. “But perhaps you should find somewhere else to look.”

My gaze had slid to that firm, hefty bust. I jerked my eyes away. “I wasn’t thinking…” I turned to the rocks beside her, struggling for a new topic. Beside her sat a plate with a small bottle and smaller cup. I cleared my throat. “The sunset’s beautiful today, isn’t it?”

She shifted her shoulders slightly, closing her eyes. “Oh, it’s quite fine. Dare I ask how you scrounged up the funds for this place? It wasn’t another hair-brained scheme, was it?”

I paused, thinking. I wanted to build myself up here, but chose the simple, straightforward answer instead. “I got a good donation recently.”

She sighed. “You wouldn’t know where it came from, would you?”

I raised a brow. “Why does it matter? _You_ wouldn’t happen to know something, would you?”

“No. But you’re popular in ways I doubt you’ve ever considered. Don’t trust a donation big enough to get you in here.”

“I… I see.” I didn’t. I also chose not to mention the similarly pricey dinner I’d already bought, or just how much I had left even after today. My quiet, gut feeling was starting to nag me enough as it was. I couldn’t have this fox _also_ hounding me.

The conversation hit a lull then, only the occasional chirp or the water’s ripples breaking our silence. The occasional twinge in my gut or spine distracted me, but not so much as before. Whatever weirdness I felt in the village must’ve been leftover stress from my normal life.

A moment later, I heard a small clink. Turning, I found a plate with a small bottle and smaller cup on the stones by my shoulder. And the serving woman from before retreating inside.

Ran rested her arms on the rocks by her shoulders. “It’s good stuff. You’ve already burned your money here, so you might as well enjoy it.”

I spared her a glance before pouring myself a drink. She laid back. I shrugged, then gave a toast to the brilliant orange glow of the setting sun. “To my wise, generous donor.”

She raised her empty cup. “May your donor be trustworthy.” She paused. “I don’t suppose you’d care to share a drop?”

I glanced her way, brow raised.

She shook her head. “Never mind. Enjoy your rare sake.”

I poured the cup’s contents down my throat, savoring the refined, rather fruity flavor. I breathed in, long and happy. I glanced her way. “Not bad, not bad.”

She sighed, smiling. “Don’t get used to it. I’d hate to have to deal with any spoiled tantrums.”

I huffed but chose not to otherwise respond. Instead I took in the cooling, evening air. Today was a good day. For several long moments, we both rested there.

Then, under the now subdued red of the sky, she yawned and stretched. “I think I’ve been here long enough.” She hunched forward and stood up. Stepping up onto the rocks, she glanced down on me. “See you later.”

Idly, I waved as she walked back inside.

I couldn’t say just how long I rested there afterward, soaking in the atmosphere, the way everything worked together to ease my body into a state of utter, quiet bliss. I could only say that the sky turned from red to a dull, dark violet, and that the other two women had since departed as well. The sun had long since sunk beneath the hot spring’s rocky ridge before I pulled myself up.

I’d consumed the bottle long ago, to no noticeable effect on my body. Either I’d built up too much of a tolerance or the staff had watered it down too much. I peeled the towel off the stones and sighed. I returned to the dressing room and wiped myself down. The magic had ended. Wrapping that towel around myself, I peeled the other one off my head, freeing my hair. Now it was time to turn in for the night.

I grabbed my basket and pulled out… a note.

 _‘Thanks for the shrine.’_ …with another face at the end, this one winking.

Apart from that, the basket was empty. Hoping I’d grabbed the wrong one, I set it back and glanced at its neighbors. All empty.


	2. Evening Dress

Dropping my hair towel, I scanned the whole row. Then the opposite side. Then the rows on the wall. Nothing. That crawling feeling returned, though something else threatened to smother it entirely.

Anger.

My day had come close to ruin with just this one stupid prank. I wrapped the remaining towel around my torso, just barely managing to hide my privates. Whoever the culprit was, they could be long gone by now.

They’d made off with not just my clothing, but my money and leftover rich-person food.

I heard a rustle and turned back toward the pool area, just in time to catch the backside of some woman returning to it. A moment later, the _front_ curtain shifted, revealing the serving woman peeking in. “Pardon me, ma’am. But the dining hall closes in a few minutes, if you’re looking to partake in our evening treats, I encourage you do so soon.”

I nodded, absent, as I thought. This was, without a doubt, a taunt. But it was one I’d answer. I sent a short, wistful glance to the halls, wishing I could swipe just a little more good food before I left.

I shook my head, then clenched my teeth. Clutching the towel tight to my body, I leapt forward, dashing through the curtain and into the greeting area. The woman at the front called my name, probably saying something else, too. But by the time she’d finished, I’d thrown the front door open and took off into the night.

I flew back down the trail to the growing sound of crickets. The sky had not yet turned black, favoring instead a deep, dark blue with a faint ring of light around the visible edges of the horizon. I broke out of the trees to see the village glowing a warm orange. The one redeeming quality I found in this bastard’s scheme was the darkness obscuring my exposure.

Someone thought they could steal my shrine while I was gone? I’d never believe it, had I not already witnessed so many incidents arise from plans and intentions _almost_ as stupid as this. I growled, wondering whose ass I’d kick tonight.

I made a beeline, high in the sky, to the mountain upon which my shrine rested. The howling air rushed past as I blasted my way forward, not bothering to drop nearer the ground until I was more than halfway up. Scattered bullets whizzed past as I descended into the woods. Even at night, fairies would take potshots at anything that made themselves so visible.

Without any of my needles or talismans, I prepared to call on my shrine’s great heirlooms. Then halted as I heard chatter up ahead. At least three or four different women, climbing the road to my shrine.

My gut coiled, like a spring, at their presence. I touched down and jogged up to them, finding a group of three figures, their vaguely feminine forms obscured behind heavy, dark cowls. They froze at my presence, shifting the holes in their shadowed hoods to one another.

I grabbed the nearest figure by its shoulders. “What’s going on?”

She stuttered a moment. “I, well, you, I…”

The one behind me cleared her throat, her voice pitched slightly higher, but with a far calmer cadence. “Pardon her, your holiness.” — _Holiness? —_ “We didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

I whirled on her. “Who are you and who stole my clothes?”

“St-stole?” The woman took a step back. “I must apologize. I… I thought your appearance tonight may have been a… never mind. I understand that your goddess is the only woman for you.”

“I don’t have a goddess!” I paused as those words left my lips. Was my shrine’s deity female? Would there have been any way to tell? What did it say about me that I… no, none of that mattered.

All three of them took a step back at my outburst. I grumbled. I’d wasted my time with these airheads. Turning on my heel, I took off again, up the road. I ignored a squeal behind me as I soared up, cresting the plateau upon which my shrine stood. I touched down and raced along the stone path toward it.

A goddess? I only ever saw blondes at the baths, so… Suwako? Was Sanae involved in this?

I slowed to a stop as I reached the donation box, where I found another couple figures in dark cowls sitting by it. A thin line of warm light creeped out from between the doors behind them. Someone was inside my shrine, probably burning my oil. One figure perked up at me, then the other. Ignoring them both, I took an idle glance at my empty box, then leaped onto the platform and threw my front door open.

Inside, I found a redheaded woman lounging in my kotatsu as she stretched a pair of plain, white… of _my_ panties between the fingers of both hands, with a masterfully cooked slab of high-grade salmon sitting, half eaten, in a paper box before her.

I’d been saving that fish for tomorrow. I hadn’t even _started_ on it yet.

I took a long, deep breath and sized my would-be usurper up. A tacky, black t-shirt rested on her shoulders, barely hiding _most_ of her hefty breasts, beneath that, a garish, multicolored skirt. Most striking, however, was the fat red orb nested in a black, dish-shaped hat atop her wavy hair, complete with pink clouds and the three gold chains hanging from her choker – one connecting to the orb, and the other two looping back to where they started.

…Hecatia?

I blinked, shaking my head. I never saw even a _hint_ of red hair at the hot spring, where my panties and food had disappeared from. Now that I paid more attention, I found my vest, sleeves, skirt, ribbons, and even wrappings sprawled out around the box of fish.

I conjured my trusty pair of yin-yang orbs to my sides and stared her down. She glanced back, smiling.

“Get out of—”

“Welcome to my shrine!”

I stuttered, choking back slurs. The sheer _gall_ of… No, no. I was in control here. I cleared my throat, running a hand along the orb to my right. “Get out.”

She leaned back, smiling and rubbing her hands. “Nah. Not feeling it.”

I stomped forward, reaching into my towel for…

 _Damn_ it. I’d left my talismans and needles in my clothes. I stared down at the kotatsu. Hecatia followed my gaze, then smiled back up at me.

“I ditched your weapons. That’s cool with you, right?”

I hissed. _“Why?”_

Something rustled behind me.

“Aw, c’mon. I _just_ bought you. Let’s save the fig…”

I lost focus. Bought? What? H…

She snapped her fingers. “Hey, wakey wakey. You’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

“You. Bought… How.”

Someone mumbled behind me.

She sighed, shaking her head. “Okay, okay. Maybe I should’ve told you what the money was for. But didn’t you enjoy your last day of freedom? Would you really have w—”

I stumbled back one step, disbelieving. “That… that big donation. The one you’d used to lure me out, it…”

“It was _awesome_ that you left the shrine, but that cash was a _payment,_ not a trick, okay? I wouldn’t be so underhanded.”

“You decided to _buy_ me. That’s… I never agreed to any of that!”

Something ripped behind me.

“But you _did_ spend some of it, didn’t y—”

I slammed an orb into her gut. I breathed out and spoke my next words carefully, voice low. “This is your last day in Gensokyo.”

She groaned, pushing the orb o—

A lean woman threw her arms around my torso, linking them under my breasts and pinning my own arms to my sides as another figure pulled a wide, sticky silver strip over my mouth.

I twisted, throwing my body from side to side until the girl holding me lost balance, falling off. I hurled one ball at the woman trying to silence me, knocking her away. I turned back to find the other three figures had arrived.

I ripped the sticky strip off my lips and readied the orbs.

“Relax, girls. Relax.”

I turned to see Hecatia pull herself from the kotatsu and saunter past me, into the doorway. Planting her hands against the sides, she leaned out. Even from my angle, I could tell she wore no bra.

She let go of one side to wave to the cowled figures. “I’ll see you all tomorrow. My shrine maiden needs some _alone time.”_

A vaguely affirmative murmur floated from them as they dispersed. She turned back to me, smiling, just as I slammed a yin-yang orb into her face.

I scowled. “How did you get my clothes and food?”

She grabbed my orb, slinging it under her shoulder. “I had it nabbed from your basket, duh.”

I narrowed my eyes. “You weren’t even _there.”_

She pouted. “What? You _already_ forgot me? Man, how are we going to make this relationship work if you can’t even remember my face?”

I called my orb b… I blinked. The yin-yang still sat, lodged in the crook of Hecatia’s arm.

She smiled back. I slammed my _other_ orb into that smug grin, dislodging the first.

Hecatia rubbed her face. “I’m trying to be patient with you, here.” She groaned. “You _really_ want to know how I knew you were in the bath?”

I scowled, holding my orbs at the ready. “Of course.”

“Fine, fine.” She stepped away from the door. “Go ahead, look.”

I narrowed my eyes, then approached and turned, just slightly, to see outside.

Hecatia waved at me from the veranda, her hair blonde and moist this time, wearing a plain white dress over her familiar, curvy frame. She wore a matching hat, though with the orb in _hers_ colored yellow and visibly styled after the moon. I turned back to find the red Hecatia still inside. In an instant, the feeling that trailed me over the past day roared to life.

Before I knew it, I’d slugged the yellow Hecatia with a yin-yang orb and leapt over her, into the night.

I stumbled across the stone path, then stopped and turned back to find a white towel draped over my donation box. …And an unpleasant breeze brushing across my bare breasts and stomach.

I took a moment to breathe, fighting down a blush as both Hecatias stared at my chest. Something still tingled in my gut. Something missing, something wrong. Then a powerful pair of hands shoved my wrists together and wound another wide, sticky strip around them. I twisted and squirmed, but barely got a wrist out before she snagged it again. By the time I broke free of her grip, I found my wrists pressed tight by several layers of the material.

I lurched forward, then spun around to find a third Hecatia smiling back in the darkness, her hair and orb lighter than the red one, but darker than the yellow one. Barely lit by the shrine’s glow, she wore some short jacket and either a skirt or shorts, tight and barely reaching past her crotch. Neither did anything to hide her pronounced chest or ass.

…Three bodies. That’s what I’d missed. Otherworlds, Moon, and Earth.

I tugged my arms apart, pulling, straining, and trying to tear my wrists free from the heavy strips that forced them against each other. Then a hand clapped my shoulder, followed by a voice whispering in my ear. “Don’t worry about the tape, we’ll have it off as soon as you’re ready to wear your new dress.”

I spun back around to face the red Hecatia, the fringes of her hair and various orbs lit by the shrine’s light. A pair of strong hands gripped my upper arms and pressed me back, into _someone’s_ heavy breasts, just as Ms. Red cupped my chin, puckering her lips. I threw my weight from side to side, twisting my shoulders as she approached. The Hecatia holding me lowered her chin near my ear.

“Open up for me, would you?”

The third Hecatia giggled, somewhere off to my right. Even in that moment, I found something surreal in hearing a line like that from the body that _wasn’t_ readying to force her lips on me.

Rage bubbled inside me, burying my growing fear. But in the end, another emotion overwhelmed them both.

Pride. I twisted my shoulders one last time, failing to even budge the woman behind me.

“Wait!”

Hecatia paused, frowning.

“Give me a proper duel, first.”

She tilted her head, then glanced to my right. She grinned. “Great idea. If you win, you don’t have to kiss until tomorrow. If I win—”

“If you win, you take the damn money back. If I win, _I_ keep it.”

She shook her head, waving me off. “Sure, sure. _And_ if I win, you kiss all three of my asses tonight.”

I paused, jaw slack. “What the _hell?_ No. I’m not kissing you anywhere! I never agreed to any terms, and I don’t _care_ what you think about the money I spent!”

She sighed, then went back to smiling. “Okay, cool. Deal’s off.”

I barely got an eyebrow up before she planted her hands on my cheeks and pressed her lips to mine. I thrashed in the other Hecatia’s arms, pinned to that body, but it was when she pressed her _tongue_ to my lips that I threw a leg up, between her legs, and slammed my right knee into her crotch.

She yelped, breaking the kiss as the force of my blow jerked her up, just slightly. She locked her thighs around that leg, trapping it under her crotch. I twisted my hips and shoved my left heel into the foot of the one behind me, dislodging myself from her arms. As she stepped back, I smashed a yin-yang orb into the side of red Hecatia’s head. She jerked, but held her legs together, then wrapped her arms around my back.

“Let, me, gph!”

Slipping a hand over my head, she pressed my body to hers and forced my face deep between her breasts, twisting my locked knee into my gut. I clenched and unclenched my bound hands.

That hand ran through my hair. “Don’t they feel great?”

I wiggled and tugged against her arms as another Hecatia pulled my hands up.

_Whack!_

A hand crashed across my bare ass, from the third Hecatia.

“HHHRPH!”

I screamed, twisting harder against Red’s locked arms. I called my orbs to batter them. One thumped into the one holding my arms. The other missed.

Red chuckled. “Something wrong, honey?”

_Whack!_

“Hrgh!”

A different hand struck my ass.

“You can scream better than that, can’t you?”

The other two giggled behind me. I groaned, furious, and brought my orbs back at them. I struck one of them. Then suffered two more blows to my ass. I stomped and kicked at Red, the one holding me, as I brought the orbs back for more. One Hecatia intercepted them, while the other lifted my hands again and brought her other hand crashing across my ass.

_Whack! Whack!_

I yelped, muffled by Red’s breasts, my ass aching.

“Ooh, did I hurt you? You gonna cry?” The striking Hecatia rubbed my sore ass while the one holding my hands giggled. I couldn’t tell which one spoke, as they all had the same voice.

Sweat had started to bead across my skin and my breathing, however muffled, had grown labored. Yet still I twisted and squirmed, sending one orb into the woman spanking me.

I couldn’t feel the other orb.

_Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!_

I jerked and yelped with each blow. The Hecatia not holding me pinched my ass’s right cheek. “Maybe a kiss down here would make you feel better.”

The other one snickered. “Not before you kiss mine, though.”

I hurled my free foot backwards, catching only air. Growing desperate, I angled my head to the left, getting as much of Hecatia’s breast under my lips as I could.

Then I bit down, _hard._

She yelped and let go. I staggered back, to my left and away from the three Hecatias leering at me from under the shrine interior’s light. Red rubbed her left breast. I took another step back, only for my leg to strike a small stone and slip forward. Unbalanced, I yelped, flailing my shoulders as I fell backward. I hissed as my tender ass struck the ground, followed by my shoulders.

Yellow and Blue approached, taking slow, languid steps as Red massaged her breast. They fanned out, not even glancing at each other, moving like different arms or legs of a single being. I twisted my shoulders and pushed my body backward. I froze when a I heard and felt a _rip._ I glanced across my darkened body, only to remember my stark nudity. What then…

I shifted my wrists. They moved. _They moved._ It wasn’t _much,_ as their sticky prison still clung to them. But something in the dirt had torn it.

I pulled myself backward as they approached, tugging on my wrists as I did so.

The Red one, now advancing behind the others, spoke up. “Are you _sure_ you want to do this, Reimu?”

I tugged my wrists, straining. With one last twist, I heard another satisfying rip. I pulled myself up just as they grew close. The shrine was finally mine again.

Red held her arms open, stepping up to me as her accomplices slipped around, behind me. I tore the last remaining scraps off my wrists.

“Come on, you’ll _love_ serving at my feet… eventually.”

I brought my yin-yang orbs back, hurling them into the Hecatias behind me as I threw a punch into Red’s gut. Two satisfying _thuds_ sounded behind me, but I still sensed danger from them. I spun around, sending the orbs into Red, knocking her back just as Blue grabbed my face, pulling me close.

“Give your master a kiss, would you?”

Yellow snickered.

Panting, I threw her hands off and sent a hard kick into her left knee, buckling her. A pair of hands slid around my hips and I spun to find Yellow leering at me, her pale dress barely illuminated by my open door.

“Nice legs.”

I sent a punch hurtling toward her face, only to miss and strike her throat instead. Still, she staggered back, clutching it.

I yelped as a hand patted my stinging ass. I spun to find Red again.

She put her hands up. “Don’t worry, don’t worry. I’ll plunder _that_ treasure last.”

I stammered, slamming my orbs into the other two. Both my muscles and my orbs had grown heavier.

She sighed, poking at my right nipple. I threw her fingers off my breast with my right hand, then smashed my left fist into her face. She groaned and pushed my hand away.

I heard a wheeze to my right, just as each of the other two grabbed a shoulder and an arm. I sent my orbs back into them, knocking them off.

Red rubbed her reddened face. “You know, I’m not quite sure _what_ I want you to be yet, but you just scraped concubine off the list. My bitch? My toy? Or perhaps…”

“Shut. Up.” I jammed my knee into her gut. She staggered back, grinning. “I’m not your property!” I threw a punch into her chest, striking the side of her left breast. I threw another, striking her right. Then her left, then her right. Each time, she took half a step back.

Sweat dripped from my chin, down my heaving body.

Then the other Hecatias grabbed my shoulders and shoved me back, throwing me to the ground.

I groaned as my ass and shoulders struck the tough, coarse earth again.

Blue giggled. Yellow sighed, a bit hoarse. “Don’t wear yourself out too much. You’ll need your stamina.”

I wobbled, readying to get up just as Blue dropped her fat ass on my gut, clutching her stomach as her weight forced me back down. Her chest heaved, ragged breaths forced through her throat. I reached for her thighs, only for another pair of hands to grab my wrists and force them to the earth, by my head. I looked back just to see Yellow smiling, pinning my arms.

She coughed. “You look hot, all naked and pinned down.”

I kicked the dirt under my legs, throwing my knees into Blue’s back as hard as I could. But my legs grew heavier and my kicks weaker. I hurled my yin-yang orbs her way, only for something else to block them. They didn’t _strike_ the interceptor, so much as thump into her.

I brought the orbs around again, and again, and again. Each time slower than the last. Then Blue raised her hand.

I arched my back, as little as her weight allowed. “Don’t touch m—”

_Whack!_

“Don’t touch what, babe?”

My left breast stung with the force of her blow. I glared back at Blue. She giggled, raising her hand again. I twisted, just slightly, to the side, as she struck my right breast. I held my breath as she raised it again.

I would _never_ be—

 _Whack!_ I winced, sucking in air, and levelling a glare at— _Whack! Whack!_

I let out a quiet whimper.

Yellow chuckled, then coughed again. “Tell me, Reimu. What shouldn’t I touch?”

“Don’t…” I panted. “Don’t touch my breasts.”

Blue grinned. “Will you obey me?”

I raised my head toward hers and spat in her face.

She wiped it off, grinning. I shut my eyes as th—

_Whack! Whack! Whack!_

Yellow hummed, her peppy voice just a little tight. “Nope, wrong answer. Try again.”

I squealed at Blue’s last blow. With one last, straining effort, I shoved both knees into her back. She jerked forward, slightly. My stomach felt a hint of moisture. _What the h—_

_Whack! Whack! Whack!_

She started alternating hands with her blows, _pumping_ her backhands and open palms across my burning, aching breasts. My eyes grew wet, but I held my lip firm.

“Aw, you really _are_ gonna cry, aren’t you?”

I choked, biting my lip to keep the tears in. She giggled, as did Yellow. I opened my eyes. She stepped off me and stood. Yellow let go of my wrists. I laid there a moment, groaning in pain.

Then Yellow grabbed my left arm, and Blue my right. They pulled, hauling me up and onto my tired feet. I groaned again, exerting conscious effort not to fall back down.

Red stood before me, half her skin red and holding her left arm, but grinning. Letting go, she gestured toward the front door. “This way, sweet-cheeks.”

I twisted my body, tugging my arms in, straining to rip them from my captors’ grips. I pulled myself free from one of Blue’s hands. Which she then brought crashing across my ass.

I staggered forward as Blue returned her hand to my arm, leaning slightly on me. Favoring her arm again, Red walked around, behind me.

I groaned. Yellow and Blue marched forward, dragging me behind. I stood, then stumbled forward. I tolerated only a few steps, until grass transitioned to smooth-cut stone. I planted my feet in the ground and—

_Whack!_

I stumbled forward again, new pain blossoming across my ass. That wasn’t either of the Hecatias holding me. I glared back to find Red’s messy, grinning face. Baring my teeth, I—

_Whack!_

I yelped, jerking forward again.

Red giggled behind me. “Keep moving that pretty little butt, babe.”

Yellow tugged on my elbow, forcing me to walk faster. I threw a wearied foot back, striking empty air.

_Whack! Whack!_

I bit back more yelps as Red’s blows landed, fighting back tears.

Red chuckled. “Aw, are those cheeks blushing now?”

My ass burned worse than my breasts, but I wouldn’t dare give her the pleasure of seeing my pain.

They marched me up, onto the veranda, and I froze. Yellow and Blue exchanged glances, then turned their gazes on me. This… this was my house. My home. _I_ controlled this place. They couldn’t just…

_Whack!_

I screamed. In pain or fear, I couldn’t say. Yellow and Blue dragged me through the door, then over to the near-right corner while Red strode through a door in the far-left corner. My bedroom. One she’d left open, now that I paid attention. She came back out with a mess of shiny black fabric.

She grinned ear to ear as she set one piece on the kotatsu—by _my_ food and my _real_ clothes—unfolded it and held it before me. It was…

A shirt. A shiny black outsider-styled shirt that wrapped around the crotch, with long sleeves and a shockingly low-cut top. The shoulders met together at a thick choker that hung open, its empty buckle dangling. If not for the belts and buckles damn near smothering this thing, the mysterious red text running along the middle, or the giant red heart plastered over the crotch, split by a thin, glittering metal strip, I might almost have let her put it on me.

Just to finally wear _something_ again.

Small loops decorated every buckle I saw, and the crotch’s metal strip ended just below the waist. Something about those things set my hair on end.

She flattened the top and put it near my feet. I twisted and strained in their arms, too exhausted to fight. I pressed my legs together, shaking my head. Blue and Yellow pressed me into the corner wall as Red backed away. Blue, on my right, raised her left hand. Yellow raised her right. They brought each crashing down across the nearest breast. I screamed.

As Red brought the costume back in, Yellow and Blue each wrapped a leg around one of mine, holding both still. Now I could only twist and squirm as Red slid the fabric up my legs. My captors’ legs left my own as Red pulled it further up.

I pushed, shoving my arms against their firm grip. I threw my tired shoulders from side to side. As they slammed me back into the corner, I realized something else.

The bottom covered only my pussy, its metal strip scraping across my hood as the fabric wedged itself in my crack. The coarse metal ended just short of my ass, where the costume tapered off to showcase my battered backside. Despite the humiliation of it, I found myself feeling a traitorous sense of relief that it wouldn’t irritate my abused ass further. Red Hecatia stood and pulled back, and her other selves let go. I barely got a chance to budge before they each grabbed a side of the garment and pulled it further up my body. In two seconds, I learned it wasn’t low-cut.

It _stopped_ at base of the breasts, running _alongside_ them instead. I twisted and strained as they pulled it up. No, no, no. They couldn’t. This wasn’t how things went. Finally, Red leaned in, grabbing the buckle at the top and sliding it around my neck. She hummed as she pulled it close against my throat.

“Any last words?”

“Let me go!”

She shrugged. “Cool, whatever. You are now…” she snapped the buckle shut, “officially _mine.”_

Strangling a scream, I spat on her shirt as the Hecatias holding me moved to my wrists and pulled them out from behind me.

Red Hecatia wiped it off her shirt and smeared it across my breasts, then folded her arms, giving me that damn grin.

I yanked my wrists back, out of their hands. They paused. I swallowed, expecting more pain.

Instead, they grabbed my wrists again and, holding them tight, shoved my squirming arms inside the sleeves. I learned something _else_ about this damn thing when they buckled the straps around my wrists. The sleeves ended in pockets that balled my hands into fists just to fit, with rings hanging from them, not holes. A pair of loose buckles hung off my hips, a long strap hung over my crotch, and a pair of shorter ones hung from near my chest.

No. This… they couldn’t… I owned this place. This was _mine…_

They forced my weak and straining, leather-enveloped right arm across my belly, just under my breasts, to my left side, where they buckled it to something on my back.

Then they hauled my left arm across, over my right arm, to my right side, and buckled it to my back as well. I tugged on the straps locking my arms to my back, finding that they held firm. Then they pulled the strap at my crotch up, through a metal loop just behind my arms, over them, and into a matching loop above them.

Then they pulled _that_ up my chest, between my exposed, aching breasts, to the choker, where they buckled it tight, forcing my arms up against the underside of my breasts. The Hecatia at each side then grabbed the straps by my chest, pulled them over my upper arms, and secured them to my back, pressing my arms tight to my sides.

They then held me still as Red walked back to the kotatsu, picked the other black fabric up, and brought it toward me. I found only a shiny black tube that tapered off in width near the bottom, with still more straps on it. I kicked her as she brought it to my feet, but the strike was so weak that Blue and Yellow barely swatted my breasts in response.

I parted dry lips, shivering. “Don’t… don’t do this…”

Red paused, looking up. She smiled. “Don’t worry, this bit’s just for nighttime and special occasions.”

A plea, even a beg hung at the edge of my lips, but I bit it back. I wouldn’t, no, I _couldn’t_ bring myself to sink so low. She pulled the tube all the way up, buckled it to the straps on my hips, and tightened the other buckles running down it. One around the center of my thighs, one just above my knees, one just below, and one just above my ankles, where the… ‘skirt’ ended.

Blue and Yellow let go of me, turning to high-five Red, then wandered off into different rooms. I glanced down, to find the skirt curling up to the thighs, framing my crotch heart.

“Feeling cozy?”

I glanced away, glaring at the wall. I felt cold. Cold, alone, and… if I had to admit it, _weak._ At the sound of footsteps, I turned to see Yellow returning with a pile of small padlocks. She dropped most of them on the table, then handed a few of what she still carried to Red. They both grinned and approached me.

I shook my head, wiggling. Facing no more resistance, they affixed the locks, one by one, into each buckle in my suit, from the bottom of my dress to the choker around my neck. By the time they finished, I jingled with every subtle movement.

I’d still get out. I’d have my revenge… right?

Blue came jogging back out, too, carrying a red and white, yin-yang-styled ball with straps of dark red leather, which she dropped on the kotatsu. She then dropped her ass beside it, letting out a loud, tired groan as she stuffed her legs underneath it.

A finger stroked my chin, dragging my eyes back to Red. She licked her lips.

“You know, I’ll let you finish the fish off, if you can… satisfy me with your mouth.”

I turned nearly blue as the implication sunk in. “I am _not_ eating you out!”

She giggled. “Oh? How _dirty,_ Reimu. All I wanted was a kiss!” She pressed a thumb and forefinger to each of my nipples. I winced at the pressure to my tender flesh.

I blushed. _“Just_ a kiss?”

“Just a kiss… on my ass. The more I like it, the more fish you get.”

I held my mouth open, stunned at her brazen condescension. “You… rejected the duel, remember?”

She smiled, leaning in close. I shrunk back as her lips approached. I wiggled, straining just to unclench my hands, even slightly, in the damn suit.

“I’m happy to finish your meal off myself, babe. Or…” She brought a hand out, cupping my chin. “Would you prefer something more… _romantic_ for your meal?” She came in close, breathing over my nose. I shrunk into the corner from her charred breath. She pulled back, shaking her head. “But I’m too hard for you to please. At least, until you’re better… _trained.”_

I tugged on the suit again, getting only jingles in return. Sweat coated my body, trapped between my skin and the leather smothering it, escaping only from my face, feet, breasts, and ass. I was fine. This was fine. I’d break out, or she’d forget me, or something. Tomorrow, I’d be laughing, with my feet on her… the succulent, hearty smell of expensive salmon wafted through the air.

I refused to even consider touching her ass, but…

I eyed the fish, licking my lips. She smiled, almost benevolently.

No, _no._ Working my nerve back up, I cocked a brow. “You’re an idiot, aren’t you?”

Her smile faded.

Breathing in, I held my eyes flat. “What, did you already forget your first attempt to buy me?”

She chuckled, stroking my cheek. “And just who do you think you belong to, right now? Yourself?” She scoffed.

I snapped my teeth forward, attempting to bite her arm. A strong pair of hands gripped my smothered shoulders, holding me back against someone’s wide, curving bust. With Red directly in front of me and Blue sitting under my kotatsu, pulling a chunk of _my damn fish_ toward her mouth, I had to assume it was Yellow.

I growled, blushing. “Certainly not someone as weak and cowardly as you.”

Her smile vanished. A hand left my shoulder to crash across my battered ass. _Again._ I bit back a scream, a tear knocked from my eyes as that hand returned to my arm. Blue groaned and pulled herself up from the kotatsu, then wandered back to the room she’d pulled the strapped ball from.

…My bedroom.

Red stroked my chin with one hand as she fingered my nipple with the other. “Please, continue. I’d _love_ to hear more of your feelings.”

I twisted my head to the left, clearing my throat. “You snuck into my shrine while I was gone, waited until I was _naked_ before daring to confront me, ran away from a du—”

My head jerked hard to the right, propelled by a vicious blow to my left cheek. Squeezing my cheeks in one hand, she clamped two fingers from the other around my left nipple, pinching them tight. I hissed.

Squinting through the pain, I stared her dead in the eyes. She let go of my face, pressing a pair of fingers to my other nipple. I whimpered as she squeezed down, biting my tongue to keep my eyes open and focused.

“Y—”

She twisted both nipples, giving me a wicked grin as the pain ripped a scream from my throat. “Oh, please. Don’t stop for my sake.”

Swallowing my pride, I coughed and changed topics. “You—” She squeezed harder. “You’re tacky, too. I don’t even know what this stupid ‘dress’ says, but I’d bet every coin you _donated_ that it’s something inane. Your nasty kink makes me want to puke and y—”

“It’s ‘hell bitch.’ Creative, don’t you think?”

Blue returned, stuffing something inside her jacket.

“Of course, it is.” I shook my head, already trying to forget the thought of something so _stupid_ plastered across my gut. “You couldn’t get anyone else to sleep with you, could y—”

Red grinned and stepped away. Blue took her place, waving a fat, floppy red cock in my face. It was clearly made of some flexible outsider material, yet I found myself momentarily stunned by the artist’s attention to detail. There were way too many veins on…

She pressed the head to my lips. I gritted my teeth in defiance, getting only an instant’s warning as that damn hand left my arm and slammed into my ass _again._ My brief yelp to the agony of my raw backside let the toy’s head past my lips.

I’d never tasted anything like it before. Sharp, sterile, and incredibly dry. Its springy, bulbous shape forced its way past my teeth, pressing my tongue to my jaw as it filled my mouth.

Blue giggled. “I hope you enjoy it. This is the closest you’ll _ever_ get to the real thing, you know.”

“Ggh wih ouh!”

Red flicked my breast. “Oh, you wouldn’t happen to be straight, would you?”

 _Really?_ This bitch…

I squeezed my mouth down around the shaft, pressing into it with my tongue, pushing it out. Blue responded by shoving harder, choking me as she forced the head almost to my throat.

Red flicked my breast again. “I suppose it doesn’t really matter though, does it?”

“Hfh hf!”

A tear rolled down my cheek as I pressed on the toy stuffing my mouth. Blue pulled it back. Then, sliding a hand around my neck, into my hair, she shoved it back in, hard.

I gagged as it slammed back down my tongue. She held it there for a long moment.

She smiled. “You should save that defiance for your dreams, not your master.” Slowly, she pulled the shaft back out, popping it free of my lips.

I coughed and shuddered, sagging back into Yellow’s arms. Yellow passed my sealed body to Blue, who dragged me to the kotatsu as Red dropped into it across from us. Forcing me down to my throbbing ass, Blue settled in just to my left as Yellow shoved my enveloped legs under the table and sat to my right.

Blue passed the red cock to Yellow, who rubbed it across my reddened breasts. “Hm. Is this toy _worthy_ of my sacred hole yet, or does it need something a little _different_ from my maiden? Let’s look, shall we?” She slid her spare hand down my stomach, then my crotch, reaching under the ‘skirt’ to grab a small… handle? Whatever it was, she pulled it up, peeling the metal strip—and the giant heart—open as she did so.

It was only as I felt the nighttime air on my crotch that I stared down in horror. She grinned back at me, playing with that small handle.

“What, never seen a zipper before?” She then pressed the head of that cock to my pussy.

“Don’t… don’t you _dare!_ Do it and I’ll—”

I heard a rustle. Blue had reached over the table and pulled that yin-yang ball, alongside its two—no, _three_ —straps toward me.

I threw my back outward, only for Blue to catch me and force me into a sitting position. I pushed and strained. “Keep it away. Keep it away. _Keep it a-mlgh!”_

She pressed the ball between my lips, stuffing my mouth with more strange, artificial material. This time, it was hard. Almost _painfully_ hard, forcing my jaws far apart and stretching my lips. I thrashed my head and pushed my tongue against the ball.

Yellow dropped the dick in my lap and grabbed each side of my head, pressing the ball into my tongue by its side straps as Blue dragged the top strap up, around my nose, and over my head. Working together, they buckled it behind my worn, straining neck.

I sagged, defeated, as she snatched another of those damn locks from the table and affixed it behind my neck as well.

Red sighed from across the table, stuffing _my_ fish into her mouth. Glancing at me, she grinned and, scooping a small portion with _my_ chopsticks, extended it toward me.

“Here, I’ll give you a taste.”

I stared down at it, then glared at her. “Gh whih gha oh he heph!”

She giggled. “What was that? I didn’t catch it.”

I shook my torso, locks jingling. “Gh whih gha oh he heph!”

“Here, just take it.” She pressed the fish to the ball between my teeth. She then retracted it, stuffing it back in her mouth. Just like the rest of _my damn food!_

“HWO HIPH! IH HWI—”

That cock pressed itself to my crotch again, peeling my slit just slightly open. I froze, staring down. The red shaft sat, between my sealed legs, pushing just slightly inside me. I shook my head. No, no, no. I couldn’t. It wouldn’t…

Red sighed. “Relax, relax. Just rotate your gag to get the taste.”

I threw my head back, biting into the gag as she pressed it to my entrance. Leather creaked as I fought with my gloves and my pinned-down sleeves. This wasn’t happening. This was impossible. It couldn’t— _I_ couldn’t…

One Hecatia snickered. Another cackled. The pressure eased. I slowed my struggles, glancing forward once more. Red giggled. “Relax, relax. I won’t fuck you just _yet.”_

I cocked an eyebrow as a strand of drool slid from the ball in my mouth, down my chin. “Whe ho ouh whe?”

Blue pressed a finger to that ball, picking up saliva and rubbing it into my cheek. “Shhh. Let’s not take this relationship too fast.” She chuckled. “I need that adorable little tongue of yours inside me, _then_ I’ll fuck you senseless.”

Yellow slid her arm across my shoulders, around my neck, and draped it across my left breast. With her right hand, she rotated the dick and slid it in, pressing it down, between my thighs. I shivered as she rubbed its length against my hood. I mustered up a glare at her for that, but mounting exhaustion had weakened it.

I squirmed, shaking with each move.

“Ooh, enjoying it, are we?”

Heat rose to my face, even as a faint hint of it pooled somewhere else, deeper inside me. Face red, I shook my head. “Ho hwe!”

 _Whack._ Blue slapped my left breast, knocking Yellow’s hand to the side. She ran her hand just above my crotch as that Yellow rotated the dick, twisting it in my slit. “Now, now, didn’t your mother ever teach you not to speak with your mouth full?”

“Hu hph!”

 _Whack._ I sucked in air through my nose, letting out a gurgled protest. _Whack._ Then I let out a gurgled whimper.

Then I heard a loud, undignified _belch._ Red laid back, my precious food box now wiped clean. She licked her lips, grinning at me. “Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll find something nice to buy you.” Letting out a loud yawn, she stretched, then pulled herself out and stood. She gave me a wink, then turned and made her way to my bedroom.

I let out a gurgling yelp as the dick twisted between my thighs, grinding into the outer lips of my sweat-slicked pussy. I shuddered as Yellow massaged my left breast with the stinging touch of her fingers. Blue laid her side against mine, sliding her hand down to grope my battered ass. I yelped again, leaning forward, into the shaft, as they molested me.

They giggled. “Oh dear. _Someone’s_ getting awfully wet.”

Blue squeezed my ass while Yellow pinched my nipple. And all the time, that damn cock rotated, twisted, and rubbed my hood. I groaned, muffled, eyes wet as I tugged against the hard leather. Shivering, shaking, I twisted from side to side as they rubbed and kneaded my flesh.

I heaved and panted, lungs and heart thumping as they played with my body. Pain and pleasure came in equal measure from their touch. Then, face red, I let out a loud, garbled groan. In that instant, my face erupted in a burning heat, far beyond my breasts, ass, or the quiet heat of my crotch. I blinked fresh tears from my eyes as—

“Well, well, well. I think you’re ready.”

I closed my eyes, shutting out blue’s obnoxious voice. Then the toy cock pulled up, away from my moist pussy. Peeling my wet eyes open, I found Blue pulling something out of her jacket. A small, pink bead attached to a similarly colored small box with a nub on the front, near the bottom. With a subtle flick to that nub, the bead started to _whir._

Flipping the box to face me, Blue slid it down my gut, settling it into… a small pocket _just_ on the inside of my ‘skirt.’ Still panting through the fat ball locked in my mouth, I shook my head and squeezed my thighs as my faint pleasure slowly fa…

Another garbled yelp slipped through the gag as I felt the vibrating bead pressed to the lips of my pussy. I sucked in spit and air, shutting my eyes as its vibrating touch teased my lips. Squirming, glaring, and drooling, I watched Blue rip a small strip of something clear, then press its sticky surface across my lower lips, over the bead.

Then Yellow reached down and grabbed the handle hanging just above my crotch.

She dragged her hand slowly, tauntingly, down.

“Hu! Hu!” I flung my head from side to side, twisting and squirming as her hand dropped between my legs, sealing my crotch. I threw my hips to the side, only for Blue’s hands to clamp down on them, forcing me still until she’d finished. With a snap, it shut, leaving only the cord and a slight, humming bump in my ‘dress’ as evidence that anything was there.


	3. Dance to Midnight

The two women stepped out and stood. Each leaned down and grabbed one of my arms, hauling me up to my pinned feet. I let out a gurgling hiss as my pussy twitched, clamping helplessly on thin air. Yellow let go.

Gripping my shoulders, Blue spun me around to witness my altar. A couple small candles, a bronze cup, and a simple scroll. I’d played around with many ways to spruce it up and really reel in business, but nothing lasted long. I…

There was a thick wooden box below it that I’d never placed there. Just how much had Hecatia…

Yellow marched over to the altar and, pressing her forearm on it, shoved everything off the shelf. The cup clattered to the tatami mat below, followed by the candles and scroll.

“WHU EH HEH! WU IFH!” I screamed, incoherent. Spittle flew from the wet edges of my gag as my body quaked. For a short moment, I’d even forgotten the whirring bead between my legs.

Yellow popped the lid off the box and pulled a small golden statue out of it. It featured three figures, two of them connected to the central figure by chains extending out from chokers around their necks. All in vaguely inviting poses, with tacky shirts, short skirts, and orbs atop their heads.

I sucked down more spittle, twisting and thrashing my heavy, worn-down body. “Weh hwe hogh! Weh hwe hogh!”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what _that_ statue was supposed to be. She set it at the back of the altar. She then pulled out a gold-framed portrait of Red’s grinning face which, after stabbing a hook into the wall, she hung above the statue. Next came another hook and an image of Blue, which she hung on the left, then yet another hook and an image of her own blonde, bitchy face, which she hung on the right.

“Hufh hwih hah! Hu— ulh.” I just about choked. My body burned. My pussy ached almost as bad as my breasts and ass. I wiggled my hips, my legs struggling against the skirt to cross and rub together. I groaned in frustration, drool now trailing from my lips, down my pushed-out breasts, toward my locked arms.

Blue snickered. “What? I _am_ your goddess now.”

Yellow giggled, not even looking my way as she placed a pair of thick, glass-framed candles on the altar. “Besides, you weren’t even _using_ the old one.”

I glared at them, impotent. They shrugged, then… shut their eyes, blushing.

Blue leaned over my shoulder. “Time to wrap you up for the night.”

She turned me toward my bedroom door, then took a step back.

I screeched as a hand smacked my burning ass. _Again._

“Get going, babe.”

I glared back, only to find Blue’s smug grin staring back. Behind her, Yellow rooted through that box for more garish garbage to stuff on my altar.

Blue chuckled. “Don’t worry about a thing, babe. Just leave _all_ the decisions to me.”

I breathed in, skin warm as I tried to shut out the bead thrumming under my dress. Biting down on the ball in my mouth and twisting in my leather confines, I…

I screamed, only further enraged when the ball, _again,_ muffled it. I screamed again as that hand crashed across my burning ass again. I jerked, involuntarily, and wobbled. Through a desperate act of last-minute, tenuous balancing, I managed to keep myself from crashing into the floor.

“Don’t go deaf on me now, we’re only just starting.”

Despite the screaming pain in my ass, the tears leaking from my eyes, and the _thing_ whirring into my pussy’s lips, I stood still. My only solace was the frustrated groan behind me, followed by the dull, dark glare Blue gave me as she walked around in front of me.

“Are you good for _anything_ other than sitting on your lazy ass all day?”

I glared back, enjoying only a split-second of that snarl before another disgusting grin broke out across her face and she reached toward my breasts. I gurgled in tensed pain as she pinched her fingers around each nipple.

“You know, that’s okay. I guess stupid girls like you just need a more _direct_ approach.”

Then she took a step back. Still glaring, I cocked a brow as she took her next step. Those fingers, digging into my flesh, now tugged my breasts forward. I leaned forward, part of my weight hanging from her cruel, crushing fingers. I gulped, then found one foot of mine slipping forward and, thanks to the damn skirt, carrying the other with it. Wincing, trying to shut away the pain in my breasts, I stood on my tiptoes, straining to keep myself upright and in place.

“C’mon. _I’ve_ got all night, but you’ll have chores in the morning.”

Then I felt her step back again, still squeezing my nipples tight between those fingers. I stumbled forward, one foot flipping upside down. Another step, another stumble, and I lost the other foot. Unable to stand, I screamed in muffled, garbled pain, as my entire body suddenly hung only from my pinched nipples. She paused and, pushing me back, jerked me upward, back onto my feet. Then she tugged _again._ I held firm as she yanked my breasts back once, tilting me forward. But, as my breasts burned, as she pulled backward, as I teetered close to hanging again, I…

I crashed to the rough tatami below, then crumpled, falling to my side. That bitch had just _let go of me._ Groaning, spit seeping into my floor panels, I whimpered. My face, breasts, and knees had all struck the ground hard. I hiccupped, folding my sealed legs to curl in on myself, just a little.

A bare foot tapped my exposed ass, then I heard a _tut._ “A shame that you let such an adorable body go to waste like this.”

I shut my eyes, shrinking into myself. That is, until a hand descended into my hair and, grabbing a fistful, _yanked_ upward.

 _“RRRLGH!”_ I screeched. My eyes flew open to find Blue’s cruel smirk as she dragged me up by my _hair._

A pair of hands slid over my arms, stabilizing me as Blue dropped me back on my feet. The hands retracted and their owner walked away as Blue stepped in front of me, flashing an oddly familiar grin as she spread her arms. Then an elbow slammed into my back, hurling me toward her. My face landed in her fat breasts as she wrapped her arms around me.

She took a step back, then another. I squirmed, pushing my limited weight and near-nonexistent strength against her unyielding arms and body. She walked backward, dragging me with her until, finally, she stopped at my bedroom door. She nudged me to my feet and pulled back. Then, placing a hand atop my scalp, she forced my gaze into the room, where…

Red sat in the far-right corner, on _my_ futon, _buck naked._ Those heavy tits heaved as she rubbed a couple fingers down, between her legs, slipping one inside…

As I stared, I bit down on my ball in rage as the damn bead in my “dress” brought a sticky fluid from the lips it had nestled between. I looked aside to find a black, metal chest set against the far wall, then… a cage in the far-left. A _damn cage._ It was short, not quite reaching my knees. It was also long and just a bit thin. About the size of… I peeked back at Red, leaning back as she slid a hand around her right breast…

She sent a haughty, low-lidded glance my way, then mimed a _kiss_ at me.

No, not that. _Definitely_ not that. Squirming, shaking my head, I looked _down,_ at the futon she sat on. Then back to the cage. They were sized about the same, with my futon just a little wider. A threadbare cot filled the cage floor and—

Blue wrapped her arms around me from behind and dragged me further inside. Toward a familiar, moaning voice. Then, finally, she let go. I swallowed my still-leaking spit, groaning. My aching, throbbing, burning body barely responded to my demands anymore. Blue twisted my head, forcing my eyes once more to that hand between Red’s toned thighs. As drool trailed from my chin to my breasts, I watched the hand slide up her belly, slick with her disgusting juices.

She smiled in a way I’d begun to get a feeling had someth—

A foot pounded into my back, hurling me forward. Without any way to adjust my legs, I tumbled down, uncontrolled. My knees hit the floor just a moment before my head landed on her trembling gut. I had only a minute to suck air in through my nose, groaning and trailing my head over her light, quaking abs, before a slick, sticky hand sunk into my hair.

“Ready to… _get to work,_ babe?”

Shifting my lips over the ball behind them, I glanced up, through the heavy breasts before me, to just barely catch Red’s languid, happy grin. Groaning, my legs shifted in their leather prison as the bead between them kept buzzing.

“Just in time.” She giggled, then the hand shoved my face down, between her thighs, into those foul, dripping lips. I twisted and squirmed, earning only a kick to my burning ass.

“You’re so good at just lying around all day.” Red took in a long, shuddering breath. “So, just once, use that _expertise,_ would you?”

She twisted my hair, pulling it up by the roots and tearing a ragged groan from me until I stilled, then eased she her grip. I squirmed less as she rubbed my face in her pussy, grinding my nose and gagged lips as deep in as she could. The tight lips and the quivering, squishy walls beneath them rubbed and scraped across my cheeks, my nose, my lips. Her musky scent filled my lungs and soon stained every inch of my face. It even crept around the ball in my jaw, seeping down to my tongue.

I gagged on her wretched, sour taste.

She kept going. The small shivers soon gave way to heavy quakes that rolled down her body. Hissing, then groaning, she wrapped her thighs around my head and pressed it harder into her sopping cunt. Then, with a final shudder and a clipped, girlish squeal, she grew still. Draping her legs over my back, she fell backward, into my futon.

She sighed. “That was… okay. For a warm-up.”

My eyes widened only a second before I felt a pair of hands around my sides. Gripping tight, they flipped me onto my back, to show Blue’s cocky grin staring back as she let go. I barely had a chance to wiggle before Red chuckled and gripped my arms herself, sliding me up her body until she let go, dropping my head between her hefty tits.

Red sighed, content, as her hands slid from my sides to my breasts. I squealed as she massaged and kneaded my bruised, battered bust. I shook my head, hoping to flick at least some of the rank, foul juices from my face and hair, but the sheer weight of her breasts slowed my motions down too much.

My skin grew hot, my breaths shallower than before. I rolled my crotch, squirming to avoid the constant, buzzing torment under my dress.

Blue chuckled. “You look prettier this way, with your tits blushing for me.”

Panting around the fat ball on my tongue, I shut my eyes, refusing to acknowledge that _look_ she gave my chest. Then, twitching, I froze at the sound of sliding fabric, and peeled my eyes open again. Blue shrugged off her jacket, then the small red top underneath it. Yawning, Yellow walked in beside her, hauling her own white dress over her head and tossing it to the floor as Blue shrugged her skirt off. Yellow wore _nothing_ under that dress, while Blue wore a glittering red bra and matching panties.

Shaking my torso and idly tugging at my buckled sleeves, I could only watch as Red continued squeezing and playing with my burning breasts. Yellow walked past us as Blue peeled her gaudy bra off.

With a creak, a lid opened somewhere behind me, then a fat, floppy shaft flew through the air, landing in Blue’s hands.

She now held a red, double-headed cock.

The Hecatia beneath me giggled. “Tell me, _bitch._ Do I taste good to you?”

I gurgled, exhausted and pissed, as Blue peeled her panties off and stepped forward. Grunting, she knelt and pressed one head between the lips of her pussy. Then someone’s taint filled my vision as Yellow stepped over us. She spun around and, leering down on me, dropped her crotch on my gut. Red drew gurgling hitches and hisses from my throat as she drummed her hands on my breasts. She chuckled with each sound I made, shifting her legs around my own. Yellow grinned down on me, through her own bust, her face as insufferably smug as before.

She ran a finger along my chin, picking up Red’s juice, then pressed it to the ball in my mouth. “Drink up, girl. That’s your supper tonight.”

I responded with just a weak, gurgling groan.

Running a hand through my hair, she gave me a sultry, low-lidded glance as she revealed a key in her right hand.

“Time to see what you’re good for, babe.”

She leaned forward and lifted my head from Red’s bust. She drew close, grinning as she slotted the key into the lock behind my head. She hummed, snapping the lock open and tossing it aside. Then, unbuckling the gag, she peeled the straps back, around my head. “Time for your main course.”

Still holding the straps to my cheeks, she lifted her hips and scooted forward, until the scent of her own lust—something just slightly sharper than Red’s—overwhelmed the filth on my face, and that bare, puffy pussy hovered just before me. Then she pulled the straps back, away from my face. I bit down, holding the gag in place.

Without my orbs, needles, talismans, or even my arms or legs, the gag was the one thing standing between me and that musky, glistening slit. Yellow groaned and, shifting just slightly backward, pulled her right hand off the gag.

“Tell me something, bitch.”

_Whack!_

My left cheek stung. I glared back, biting down harder.

_WHACK!_

I screamed, tears pouring from my eyes at the blow my tender, throbbing ass had just suffered. That scream was all Yellow needed to rip the ball free of my jaw. Tossing the gag aside, she pulled my head toward her until that pussy hovered just over my lips.

“Who do you belong to tonight?”

I whimpered, looking away. Then, despite the pain, my hips jerked, my pussy now warm, wet, and aching from the bead’s activity. I shut my eyes as a bulbous shaft rubbed up against my skirt.

“Let’s see how much _training_ you’ll need, shall we?”

I winced as her lips parted, sinking my chin, however slightly, inside her. Then more hands—I could only guess it was Blue again—forced my feet upward and, folding my thighs against my stomach, pressed my shins into Yellow’s back as she fingered the leather on my crotch. Zipping that leather open, she squeezed the hard, smooth head of a toy cock between my locked thighs and against my pussy’s lips, rubbing it against the thrumming bead.

My breath caught in my throat, my pussy’s lips quivering for her attention, even as my stomach churned at the thought of doing _anything_ with this monster.

Yellow shifted her legs, moving her own pussy from my chin up, where she hovered it just above my lips.

She smiled back down on me.

“Give me a goodnight kiss, so you can still walk tomorrow morning.”

Red’s tits still pressed into the back of my head, but she’d just stopped playing with my breasts. Instead, her fingers had slid to my nipples, holding still.

Blue giggled, then Red spoke. “It looks like you’re ready to take me, sweetie.”

The cock pulled back and a hand forced itself inside my thighs. She peeled the strip from my pussy, and I breathed a sigh of relief as the bead left my now dripping slit. Then the hand slipped back out and that cock forced its way back in. I froze, shivering, as it pushed downward, just barely parting the lips.

This, this wasn’t me. I don’t, I don’t _lose._ Any moment, I would, I would…

My chest heaved as I sucked in the sex-stained air, eyes fixed on the dripping, puffy lips filling my vision. I gulped, sweating. “Okay, okay. You… made your point. You don’t have to…”

The cock pushed just slightly further. Yellow ran her hand through my hair. Then, gripping it, she twisted just slightly. “If you understand, then shut _up_ and put that mouth of yours to some _use,_ would you?”

I winced, shutting my wet eyes and choking back a pained sob as I nodded, slow and shuddering. I lifted my head and parted my quaking lips. This wasn’t—I wasn’t giving up. I just… I shoved my tongue upward, between those lips. I shut my eyes tight as my tongue slipped through the soft outer folds to taste her ridged interior.

“Hmhmhm…” Red hummed, as if critiquing my tongue’s movements.

My bile rose, but I kept pushing. Until Yellow lifted her crotch off my tongue and another hand—probably Red’s, as it came from behind—jerked my head back down. I gagged, then coughed, on the wretched juices pouring down my throat and cheeks. Then I peeled my eyes back open to glare up at Yellow’s navel and the fat breasts obscuring her face.

She placed a finger on my nose, joining Red’s hand to press my head back against Red’s bust.

Then Yellow sighed. “Even when you _try_ to obey, you’re too stupid to get it right.”

I would have bit her hand then and there, if not for the damn cock still poised between my pussy’s lips.

“I appreciate the effort, but I requested a _kiss,_ not a fuck. Try again but start _slower_ this time. Warm me up, _then_ dive in.”

The hand and finger left my head as Yellow lowered her hips back toward my face. This woman was insane. Stark, raving, _mad._ She was—

The cock shifted, just slightly. Breathing fast, I raised my lips back to her pussy and, swallowing my bile, _kissed_ it. Red and Blue giggled as I pressed my face to the lips now slathering me with their juice. When the cock shifted again, I tried rolling my head between her thighs, dragging my lips all over her pussy.

The cock nudged forward, parting the lips further as it approached my…

I stuck my tongue back out and licked her crotch, lapping up the musky fluids from her pussy and thighs.

The cock pulled back.

I groaned, blood nearly boiling as I dragged my tongue along Yellow’s slit, drinking down ever more of her juice. I dragged my tongue up and down a couple circles before that cock inched forward again. Taking the hint, I pushed my tongue out, into her…

“Ah-ah-ah. So _eager.”_

She lifted her crotch, pulling it out of reach. It hung there a moment, _just_ above my face, while Blue’s cock still rested between my outer lips. Then she lowered herself back down.

Confused, I went back to kissing her dripping lips. Blue’s cock inched forward again, now pressing against my entrance. Panicking, I broke off into a series of wild, short kisses. I started near her clit, then kissed the sides, then moved down. Blue pulled back again.

Yellow sighed, blissful. Red cackled. “Ooh. I wonder what _else_ I could make you do.”

Then Yellow dropped herself further down, pressing her saliva-soaked pussy to my face.

My breath turned fast and shallow as the cock stirred again. Lost and confused, I did the only thing that came to mind fast enough.

I pushed my tongue inside her again. For once, she and the cock held still.

Yellow giggled, squeezing my head between her hips. _“Ooooh._ See, _that’s_ how you warm a girl up. Maybe you’re good for something after all.”

I shivered as she ran her hand through my hair, but I kept my tongue stuffed inside her. She lowered herself further, until she’d wedged my nose right into the smooth skin just above her pussy. I probed the squishy walls inside her, only to be rewarded with yet more of her disgusting musk pouring down my tongue. She shivered.

Red patted my breasts, chuckling. “Maybe I’ll just have you do this all year. What do you think?”

I shut my eyes, tasting more of Yellow’s foul cunt as she rolled her hips, dragging my head with them. Unsure of what to do next, I dragged my tongue along the walls, then struck _something_ near the roof.

Yellow moaned, quaking. Finally seeing a chance to get out of her pussy, I pressed my tongue to that spot.

She moaned again. I pr—

My tongue froze as Blue’s cock shifted again. Her hands slid from my shins to my thighs, as her cock angled up and out, until she once more pressed its length against my pussy, rather than the head. Without support, my legs fell over her shoulder.

Blue cackled, rubbing that toy cock in my twitching pussy’s lips. “You’re not hoping I… _dive in,_ are you?”

Slowly, she rocked her hips back and forth, ‘sawing’ her dildo over my pussy. Unbidden, unwanted, and downright _hated,_ I soon found shivers running up my _own_ disgusting, traitorous body. If she made me cum before I…

I shoved my tongue as far up Yellow’s cunt as I could, then pulled back and pressed it in again. She bucked as I did so. I licked and massaged that spot I’d found before, drinking down as much juice as she’d give, just so long as I could end this nightmare. Red ran her hands down my bound arms.

“That’s the spirit.”

Shuddering at Blue’s attentions, I kept licking. Yellow moaned again, louder. Her hips shook as I switched to pumping my tongue in and out. I twisted my head from one side to the other, wedging it as hard against her crotch as I could, just for a little more leverage.

Blue picked up speed, pumping her own thick, sterile cock along my pussy.

Yellow quaked again. I pushed my tongue hard against that spot, sliding it across as I did so. But she kept going.

I groaned, pushing harder before I returned to pumping. I would have _easily_ climaxed by now, were I in her position, but she just kept going. Blue wrapped her arms around my thighs, herself now shivering as she pumped her cock over my pussy, grinding it between my pressed-together legs.

I whimpered, pushing, straining my tongue to do what she demanded. Another taste mingled with her juices, pouring from her hips. This one was saltier. Her sweat. My own hips shook, my body shivered. Blue was close.

Desperate, I _pounded_ her pussy as hard as my tongue could. She moaned, she groaned, she quaked and shivered.

Then, _finally,_ she gave a small, quiet mewl, and I tasted her awful juices again.

Red’s arms moved back to my nipples as Yellow fell back, dropping her bare ass on my gut. Letting out a long, happy sigh, she dragged herself off me and sat nearby, staining my tatami with her sweat and lust.

My own hips quaked, my body shaking. My gut sank as I realized Blue had nearly brought me to…

She paused, fiddling with something between my thighs, at the edge of my skirt. Then, leaning forward, that hand returned to my thigh as she pressed my legs up nearly to my stomach. She moved the dildo up, just below where my _skirt_ began, and pushed again. Red’s fingers danced across my breasts, but all I could see was my own legs as Blue fucked my thighs.

The shivers and quakes faded, my pussy now _crying_ for attention even as Blue left it. I groaned.

With my mouth _finally_ free, I yearned to tell this bitch—these bitches?—off again. But she had _just_ left my pussy alone and I couldn’t bring myself to risking any return to it, however much my body insisted otherwise.

Only a few short minutes later, her body rattled against my legs.

“Gh-uurgh!” She cried out in a low, lascivious scream, and fell still.

I shuddered, heart sinking. My own efforts barely got a whimper.

Then she, too, pulled back, peeling her pussy off the dildo. A toy that she left trapped between _my_ legs.

My legs fell forward, only to land on Red’s raised knees, that toy now dangling over the edge of my futon. I arched my back, straining against creaking leather in one last, desperate attempt to break my damn sleeves. Sweat dripping from my body, I dropped back into Red’s bust, squealing in pain as she cupped and squeezed my breasts.

“For a rebellious bitch on her first night, you did okay.”

I groaned, panting and lying back. “Fuck… you…”

She laughed. Not giggled, not chuckled. Laughed. I felt her belly quake beneath me as she did so. I swallowed, both pissed and scared at her reaction.

Then, calming down, she sniffed. “Oh, you _will._ It might just be the _only_ thing you’re good for.”

My face flushed hard at that, though whether from fury or humiliation, I couldn’t say. “I am n—”

Still panting, sweating, and shivering, Blue dragged my legs back up and yanked the toy from between them, then flung it into my gut. It bounced off, only to land in Red’s waiting hand. Gently fingering it, she lifted it back, over my breasts, toward my head.

Red chuckled. “Time to clean the toys~”

_“Hell n—gph”_

She rammed the shaft straight down my throat. I choked and gagged around the fat cock and the musky juice running down it. My shoulders quaked and I blinked hard as she lifted it just barely up. Red slid her spare hand around my left breast, gently pinching the nipple.

I flinched, then licked the shaft, drinking the disgusting juice off it. It tasted revolting, as they all did. But whether hers or mine, I couldn’t tell and barely cared. She dragged it from side to side, poking it into my cheeks as the foul, almost earthy taste slowly faded. Then she popped it back out.

I breathed in, slow and shivering, as she flipped it around. Then she brought it back down, now pressing the other head to my teeth. I let it in and sucked on it, drinking down the last revolting flavor of feminine lust in the hope she’d finally leave me alone.

To my surprise, she popped it out shortly after.

She shifted. “Alright, that’s enough.” She pushed me off her body to the tatami by my bed, then stood up, slipping her hands under my armpits and dragging me to my feet as she did so. “Time to sleep, honey.”

I hissed. “Then get… the hell… out of my fu…”

She dragged me forward, to that cage. Yellow already stood, bending over it. Then, popping a lock open, she lifted the top. I shook my head.

“I, I can’t… I sh…” What? What could I even _say?_ _‘I’ll do whatever you want’? ‘I’ve been good’? ‘Don’t you dare’?_

She responded to nothing but abject obedience or self-degredation, neither of which I’d give her. Even the _thought_ of giving her another inch made me want to vomit. I blinked back a couple tears. This wouldn’t, this w…

Blue walked in front of me, holding a small roll of shiny, transparent material. Kneeling, she dragged something out from inside my skirt. She pressed its vibrating, pill-shaped form to my pussy’s lips again. And, ripping out another small, transparent strip, stuck it on. At once that heat, that desire, reignited.

“Wait! Think about this, about—”

Red let go, then brought something wide and thick down, in front of my eyes. Plush red velvet curved in a wide double-blob shape. Almost like a pair of oversized glasses.

Then she brought it forward and pressed it over my eyes, plunging me into muddy shadow.

“Wait, wait, wait!” I didn’t even know why I bothered to speak, but I couldn’t stop. This was all so, so…

So wrong.

She buckled it tight to my head, then attached _another_ of those damn padlocks.

I was blind. Only the sound and smell of their breath, their gut-churning touch, or the occasional footstep told me anything of where they were. For all I knew, one of them coul—

One of them stuffed a hard, saliva-slicked ball deep in my mouth, then ran another series of straps around my head. One pair around my cheeks, one up and over the top, crossing around my nose. They buckled it behind my neck and, of course, attached _another_ lock.

It was the gag she fed me last time, almost certainly.

I squirmed as a hand reached between my legs once more, snaking under the skirt to push on something in it. As it did, the bead calmed down. But my hips still wiggled, slightly. The humming never _stopped._

Then, as the hand came back up, it sealed my crotch back up.

Red gripped my shoulders while another grabbed my ankles. The first pulled back while the second hoisted me up. I twisted and wiggled, but the dress kept me from doing _anything_ meaningful. Together, they lifted me into the air.

They moved to the side, toward the cage, then lowered me down. Then they dropped me. With a light thump, I hit the rough cot. I yelped, lifting my hips just off it to spare my ass.

“Whlh! Hweh heh hoh!”

Metal shifted, then clanged into place above me. And based on the click I heard just afterward, they locked me in.

I wiggled my hips what little I could as my crotch grew moist with more than sweat once more. The women walked away, then settled down into something soft.

 _My_ futon.

That horrible, disgusting, monstrous _bitch!_

I gurgled, rolling onto my—

My shoulder hit the roof of the cage. Screaming into the gag, I pushed into it and, almost rubbing my skin raw, landed on my side. I sniffled.

The toy hummed. I curled up, only for my knees and my tender ass to hit the bars on my sides. I sniffled, my only goal to lie more comfortably.

I did _not_ try to wedge that toy any deeper inside me.

She still thought she could break me. She expected me to give up and beg, to _obey_ her. Or to… to do _something._ She was an idiot. Did she think she could keep me like this forever?

_Me?_

She…

I wiggled my hips again. I felt hot. I couldn’t sleep with my shoulder wedged against the bars.

I _also_ couldn’t sleep on my front. And even _I_ couldn’t beat her exhausted.

I rolled further forward, only to yelp again as my breast touched the cot.

I couldn’t tell you how long I laid there, shifting, twisting, and wiggling. The bead never stopped whirring, I never came, and every possible position either ground my shoulder into the roof, pressed my tender breasts or ass into the cot, or bumped something into the bars. But somehow, eventually, I fell into an exhausted, miserable, fitful rest, dreading what would come tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't intend to finish the story here but, due to other current writing projects, progress on this is liable to be slow and possibly erratic. It's very possible that more than a real-world month or two may pass between new chapters.


	4. Waking Nightmare

_A wealthy man kneeled before me. This was our…_ first _date. I lounged back, keeling across the table from him. Elaborate portraits lined the walls behind him. One, a deep red, depicted a ruined mansion. Jewel-encrusted butterflies framed another, showing a giant tree, hacked to pieces. One showed two figures falling from a mountain, one showed a floating ship cracked in half. On and on they went. In each one, I stood, triumphant._

_“Say, before we get married, could you spare your future husband a vision of your…_ beauty?”

_He meant my body._

_I shook my head._

_“I’d rather not.”_

_“Please, I insist.”_

_I shook my head again. He glared, pulling himself to his feet._

_I stood as well, frowning._

_“Look at all of this! I’ve dedicated my_ life _to you. Don’t you want this? Don’t you want_ all _of this?”_

_I shook my head._

_“I won’t do it.”_

_He stamped his foot on the ground. A cold, tingling sensation crawled up my body._

_He clambered over the table, reaching toward me. Summoning my trusty yin-yang orbs to my side, I—_

Slam!

_One struck me beside the head. The other slammed into my back, throwing me into the table._

_I pulled myself up to see him sliding a hand down, along his silky kimono. I groaned and staggered backward._

_“Now, my future wife…”_

_His grin grew. My orbs fell to the table before them. He rubbed each one._

_“Show me… show me_ everything.”

_I turned on my heel and strode away, toward the only door out._

_“I’m done with you.”_

_An ugly sneer split across his face._

_“Oh? You think you can throw my sacrifice away? Just like that?”_

_I gripped the door slats and…_

_The door stuck. I heaved, straining my back._

_“Now, now, now. I’m not done with_ you.”

_He stepped closer and closer. I felt a strange, unpleasant breeze over my skin. My…_ bare _skin? I tugged, I pushed. I—_

_The door jerked open and pulled me in, into…_

_An infinite, black and purple void._

_Great, unblinking eyes stared at me from all directions. I turned back to find my dress fluttering to the floor behind. The door slid shut. I glanced down to find I’d not only lost my clothes, but I’d even forgotten my underwear. Shrieking, I wrapped an arm around my bust and cupped my bare crotch with the other. Glancing, frantically, left and right, I heard a soft chuckle echo through the dark expanse._

_“Oh, my cute, cute shrine maiden. Let me save you from that_ wicked _man~”_

_He pounded on the door as I spun around, studying the vast abyss._

_“He’s still coming.”_

_“Details, details. This way, girl…”_

_I shivered, twisting my eyes this way and that._

_“I don’t see anything. Where are you?”_

_The voice giggled as something smooth but_ tight _slid around my body, pinning my legs together, and my arms to my gut._

_“Oh, you know me~ I’m always nearby.”_

_I opened my mouth to speak but found it wouldn’t move. Something filled it, silencing me._

_“Now, now. Where are_ you? _Should I help, or should I let this be?”_

_“Hweh! Hweh!”_

_“Oh, I don’t know. Do you even remember my name?”_

_I knew that voice. I’d heard it so many times before. But_ who? _Who was it? It was, was…_

_Oh, Yu—_

* * *

My shoulders hurt, ground into the threadbare fabric beneath me and the hard bars above. My left hand felt nearly numb, pressed between my right side and that same fabric. My breasts and ass, exposed to the cool air, still ached. My jaw burned, still stretched wide by a hard, sticky ball wedged deep inside my bone-dry mouth. Painful cramps seethed though the arms still locked to my gut, and the legs still locked to each other.

Even my _pussy_ ached, though its bead lay mercifully dormant.

I clenched my blind eyes tight and curled until my feet and knees struck the bars, yearning to return to the nightmare I’d awoken from. My parched throat clenched, gulping for nonexistent moisture. My hips jerked and twisted. I sucked quivering breathes in through my nose as a cold shiver rolled down my sealed body.

I wiggled, causing at least a dozen jingles as I did so. Thanks to the thick, soft panel stretched across my face, I could barely even move my eyelids. I jerked my shoulder back, free of the bars, then yelped as I fell on my back, landing on my abused ass. Hissing, I lifted my hips.

“Whrph!”

I froze, my tired legs trembling to keep my ass off the cot. I heard nothing. No one reacted. No one came for me. This, this was a prank, right? Someone had already come, kicked that bitch’s ass, and left me like this as a _joke,_ right?

Any moment now, they’d laugh, then free me. Then I’d beat the shit out of them for their sick sense of humor.

But the natural order would have returned.

A moment later, my strength failed and another gurgling yelp fled my throat as my ass hit the floor. Muscles sore and sluggish, I rolled back to my side, pressing a tender shoulder to those bars again. I swallowed, throat parched, as I thought.

I had to get out. _I had to get out, I had to get out, I had to get out!_

I twisted, arching my back, then laid down and _slammed_ my shoulder into the bars.

I hissed in pain as I fell back down. Biting down on the ball, I slammed my shoulder into the bars again. And again. And again.

Soon, my shoulder screamed in pain, forcing me to fall back. Sucking in air through my nose, I panted, licking the ball as I rolled to my other side. Rearing up, I slammed the other shoulder into the bars, again and again.

Then, falling back down, hissing as my ass hit the cot once more, I hiccuped. No. No, no, no, no, no…

I kicked the bars, I slammed my shins into them. I even banged my head on them once. And all I’d won was pain and loud, ringing clangs. Panting, biting my gag as my body ached and tears built behind my eyes, I laid down in the cage. I wiggled once or twice.

Then, _finally,_ footsteps. Someone walked into the room, up to my cage.

“Wrph hwe…”

“Shh…”

I froze. Hecatia’s sick, arrogant voice had just assaulted my ears. She was _still here._

“Wakey, wakey~”

I held my breath as her footsteps approached the cage.

“How’s it going, babe? Enjoying your new bed?”

I bit down on the gag, fighting back the rage as her footsteps wandered around me.

“You know, if you behave _really_ well, maybe your mistress will find you a bigger one. How does that feel?”

_Mistress?_ I slammed my feet into the bars, rattling them.

“No? Well…” The bars above me jostled slightly. Did she grab them? Bump them? Sit on them? “I _love_ your spunk, but let’s see if it survives the day, shall we?”

There was a quiet _bump_ just outside the cage, then her fingers tapped my sealed crotch. I shivered as they slid down, into my skirt. I uttered a quiet, garbled protest as they flicked something. A moment later, I felt a familiar _whir_ return, fast warming my body. I shook my blind, useless head as that hand retreated.

“Hwo! Hwo hweh! Hoph!”

My frantic pleas fell on deaf ears as a very different shiver ran down my spine.

Those footsteps moved away.

“Now, you’re going to have a _very_ busy day today.” A click, then a lid opening elsewhere in the room. “Are you ready to do some chores for me?”

Shuddering, I kicked the bars again.

“That’s the spirit!” Those footsteps came back. “But…” There was a shuffle, then…

_Drip, drip, drip._ Something viscous drippled onto my exposed breasts. Spit? Quim? I twisted, slapping my shoulders into the cot as I gurgled in frustration.

“But this _doesn’t_ bode well for you.”

“Wrgh hwu!”

I flinched as I heard a shuffle. The cage clinked, barely. My breath hitched as something hard but smooth touched my breast, rubbing that fluid into it, then bumping my nipple as it moved across to rub the other one.

“My, my, my. Such a stubborn, _prideful_ girl.” The… _thing_ slid down my gut before stopping, its flared head tapping my belly. A toy cock. Of _course._ “I wonder at just _which_ point you’ll break.”

The dildo slid up, away from me. “Will it be when I take your virginity?”

I froze, gulping around the ball splitting my jaw.

“Will it be our first party? Or perhaps something simpler? Like, well… you’ll see.”

The dildo slid back down, this time over my humming crotch. My hips twitched as she pressed it down, against the bead still atop my pussy.

“Will you need to give up first? To realize just how far _beneath_ me you are?”

I screamed in rage.

_Whack._

I choked, struggling to breathe around my giant gag. My legs curled up around my throbbing crotch as the dildo slid away the crotch it just beat.

“Not a good start for you, babe.”

Something clicked beside me. A moment later, the bars above me shifted. I froze, shivering. A hand reached down, clipping something to the front of my choker. A moment later, I felt a sharp tug, lifting my neck off the cot. That pressure continued, dragging me to my bare feet, wobbling on smothered, leather-bound legs.

“Rise and shine, babe. Wake up and smell the sweat.”

She snickered. And another her giggled. When did…

“Hwuh hu.” I bit it out, too worn-down to say much else. A pair of hands slid around my shoulders, another pair around my legs. They heaved me into the air, then set me back down, just beside the cage. They let go.

I let out a gurgling hiss as she wiped the few remaining flecks of that fluid from my sore breasts. “Aw. Don’t sound so upset. You and I will have so much _fun_ today!”

I tugged on my sleeves, getting only more creaks in the hard leather. I flinched as the bars clanged shut behind me, before I felt a shift in the padlock hanging from the top of my skirt. A second later it clicked open and fell to the floor. Then, one by one, the other three shifted, clicked open, and fell.

With the locks gone, she unhooked the skirt from my suit and loosened the belts, working down the skirt. With the last belt loose, she yanked the skirt to my ankles, freeing my shaking, cramped legs. But the moment I dared stretch them, I got another tug on my neck.

“Come on, babe. Time to get you all cleaned up.”

On instinct, I pulled back, biting dow—

_Whack!_ I screamed through my gag, wailing in pain as I lurched forward, propelled by the vicious force of her blow. My ass burned, hot and furious. She tugged again. I held still another second. Then, remembering last night, I put one weak, shaking foot forward as I—

She patted my ass as I walked. I stopped, planting my feet down only for her to deliver another loud _whack_ to those tender, aching cheeks again. Face burning in shame, I kept walking. I wasn’t, this wasn’t, I—

I shivered, pussy aching. Still blind, I counted on her to lead me through my own house, to wherever she was…

I passed through the doorway, I thought. They’d taken me to the main room to…

To stop. Was I by the kotatsu? Near the shrine? The front door wasn’t open, was it?

I felt a breath behind my ear, followed by a flinch. “Wow. You _really_ need that bath.”

Another giggle, from somewhere in front of me. “Don’t worry. I’ll give you a treat before I scrub you down.”

With another tug, they had me wiggling forward again.

The one behind me chuckled. “Hurry up, babe. I’ll bet you’re hungry.”

I groaned. I was far thirstier than hungry but… but I _needed_ food. I hissed as she patted my aching ass.

Someone gripped the lock on my gag, slipping a key in. A moment later, she had the lock off and unbuckled it, then peeled the ball from my lips. I gagged, sputtering out dry, wheezing coughs as she slid it back across my left shoulder. Then, voice sickly sweet, she whispered into my ear.

“Breakfast time, babe~”

The other one pressed a cup to my lips. Shivering in both lust and fear, I parted them. The cup tilted, pouring a warm, slightly bitter taste down my throat. I knew that taste. She’d fed me my own cheap, bland tea.

In three or four gulps, it was gone. I licked the rim as she pulled the cup away.

“Oh, so _eager.”_ They giggled. Again.

Just as I closed my mouth, she pressed something thin, coarse, and dry to my lips. Opening my mouth again, I let her slide it in before biting down.

Senbei. Plain senbei, almost certainly from my stores again. All but useless to fill a stomach on its own.

And yet, I took in each bite, chewing and savoring the coarse, salty taste. Anything to fill my empty gut. Once I’d finished, a hand rubbed the crumbs off my lips.

“Manners, manners. Didn’t your goddess ever teach you to behave?”

Another bout of obnoxious chuckles followed. And yet, when the next cracker prodded my lips, I opened wide.

One cracker, then two, then three. Finishing off the fourth cracker, I licked my lips, readying for the next. Silence fell, followed by a couple giggles.

“Sorry, babe. You’re done for now.” I heard footsteps. One of them circled around me. “Now, how do you thank your mistress?”

How do I… _what?_

“…What?”

They grew quiet.

Then the leash went taut, angling up. I barely managed a gruff whine, much less any meaningful fight, as she lifted me to my tiptoes.

“I _said,_ how do you thank your mistress? For feeding you, _obviously.”_

She wanted me to _thank_ her? For _that?_ I clenched my teeth, biting back curses as she eased the leash back down.

No, no. I breathed in and out, breath shaking as a wave of needy pleasure rolled through my body. Snapping wildly at her would only make me look weak. But what did she mean? What would I do?

Someone as depraved as her no doubt expected me to humiliate myself for her pleasure. I couldn’t do that, but I couldn’t give her the pleasure of giving in, either.

I sighed. “Thank. You.”

I grunted, straining to hold my weight as she held me half-aloft.

“Oh? Is that it? Is that _all_ the gratitude you have to show your mistress?”

I coughed. Really? She wanted _more?_ “Yes.”

I stood there a moment, soles burning under my weight, before the leash finally fell slack, dropping me back to my feet.

I breathed in a sigh of relief as—

_Whack!_

I choked back a scream at the blow my breasts suffered, breathing hard as—

_Whack!_

I jerked forward, hissing from another blow, this time to my aching ass.

“Okay. Time to clean the bitch up.”

“What are y—”

The leash went taunt again, knocking me off my feet as she dragged me through the room, around… the kotatsu, probably. “Hey—wh—wai…” Each attempted word just got another yank on the leash, forcing me forward yet another couple, fumbling steps. I took fast, small steps, struggling both to keep up and to make sure I had somewhere to walk, as she took me into a room across from my bedroom. Either my studio or…

Water sloshed somewhere to my side. Then cloth slid across skin. Why? What was she… A moment later, I felt another click, this time higher on my head. As the lock fell away, she unbuckled the blindfold, then peeled it from my eyes. I clenched my eyes tight to shut out the searing sunlight. A hand cupped my chin, and the various locks on my body jingled as I wiggled in response.

“Take a good, _long_ look, babe.”

I squirmed under the bead’s relentless, teasing pressure but held otherwise still. She clenched my jaw tighter, pressing hard into the bone. I held out a moment longer. Then, gulping, I peeled one eye ever so gently open. At first, I saw nothing but the blazing white. Still, over time, as my vision adjusted, I saw something in front of the light. A wide, peach-colored blob, with a pronounced shadow in the middle, curving out, down, and around…

Another two spots appeared, framed by the first shadow. My teeth clenched as I peeled the other eye open, my vision clearing.

Two deep red nipples stared back, atop a pair of fat breasts. My vision still fuzzy, I glanced up to see what slowly resolved into an eager, cruel grin. Red hair.

“Wakey, wakey~”

I frowned. “I’m already up, you du—”

She—one of the bodies behind me—squeezed my smarting ass. Hissing, I wiggled as those hands moved up and gripped my cramped, enveloped arms.

I felt her hot breath from behind, blowing on my shoulder. “Careful now. you’re already on thin ice for that _pitiful_ attempt at thanks earlier. Don’t push your luck~”

I grunted, tired of the pain but unwilling to cave under her pressure.

“Good girl.”

I couldn’t help a groan as I felt one lock fall from my back, followed by another. Even as the one behind me snapped my sleeves free of my back, I could only sigh. I could throw a good punch, maybe. But with three on one and without my legs or my power, all I’d get is more pain.

_No._ I grimaced, refusing to let myself waste this chance. As they unbuckled my choker and released the strap from it, I studied the room. The third Hecatia stood next to me, a yellowish hue to her blurry face. The blonde one. My washroom. A raised, wooden shelf sat to my left, in which would be my bath. Otherwise, the room was bare, save a few towels, a couple fat jars, and a bucket.

…Plus a few pairs of red, leather cuffs that I had _certainly_ not left there before.

The strap fell over my buzzing crotch, freeing my arms. Soon, they had the locks off my sleeves and the straps unbuckled. And with that, they started tugging my arms free of the sleeves.

I breathed in, fast and shallow. If I was getting any chance, this would be it. But _was_ it? Subtly, I tested my arms. Weak, but still functioning.

“Let’s get you out of that dress, babe.”

The one behind me—Blue, apparently—ran her hands over my shoulders as the other two gripped my arms. Slowly, carefully, they peeled my arms free of them. I struggled to maintain my sour, bitter gaze as they brought my arms up, out of their prison.

Finally, fate had returned to _doing its damn job._

My heart pounded in my chest, nearly deafening me as my hands slid up, out of the smothering leather.

_Slam!_

I pounded my elbow into Red’s gut, then whirled and p—

A hard yank blurred my vision and had me tumbling down. I yelped as I landed on my battered ass, only to feel someone else’s bare thighs land on my own, then—

_Whack!_

I winced, squirming at the blow to my breasts. A hand grabbed my left wrist, followed by another grabbing my right. Together, they forced my hands to the floor by my sides. I twisted and jerked forward, but they held firm. This… this felt all too familiar.

Yellow loomed over me, splaying her pink hand before my face. “You’re not going to make me rehash last night, are you?”

I wiggled, struggling to keep my head away. “I’ve… I’ve beaten worse beasts than you. You can’t—you _won’t_ keep me down.”

She shrugged, dragging that hand back, over my right breast. She paused, sneering at me. “So, what’s your choice going to be?”

I gulped, then kicked out.

_Whack!_

I whimpered, but angled my foot a—

_Whack!_

I gasped. My legs fell limp. Eyes tearing up, I looked away.

They unzipped my crotch, shut off the buzzing bead, and—

_“Urgh!”_

She’d _ripped_ the fabric off my pussy, carrying the bead—and a few scraggly hairs—with it. I groaned in pain, twisting my shoulders in a vain effort to massage my wounded crotch.

Hands gripped my sides, sliding the dress down. A moment later, Yellow lifted her hips as she dragged the dress over my crotch and down my thighs. Then, as it slid away, a hand gripped my chin, dragging me back to stare into Yellow’s revolting smirk.

She settled back onto my legs as Blue let go of my wrists. “There, there…”

I enjoyed a good couple seconds of free arms as Blue pushed me back up, into a sitting position. Then Red grabbed those cuffs and passed them behind me. I held stiff as Blue snapped my wrists back up and pressed them together. But I didn’t otherwise fight her as she clapped that leather over them and buckled them shut.

As she let go, I gave them a few quick tugs. I bit back an exhausted, seething groan as I found them too sturdy to break, even without the usual padlocks.

Yellow scooted forward, forcing my back to the floor and trapping my arms beneath it as she dragged her bare cunt up my stomach. Just as my glare turned venomous, she stopped. Then, a pair of hands gripped my left shin and pushed it forward, folding it into my thigh. I gave Yellow a quizzical stare.

…until I felt a strap of leather being wrapped around my left ankle and buckled in place. A moment later, that leather rotated, followed by another strap of it sliding around the base of my thigh. Then, tightening until it dug into my skin, that too got buckled in place.

Yellow smiled. I huffed.

“Okay, _fine._ You beat me. Let me go and I—”

She reached down and twisted my nipple. I gulped, clenching my teeth. Another strap of leather slid around my right ankle.

“Obey me? I’m sure you will. But this isn’t how an obedient little girl behaves, now is it?”

Rolling my nipple in her hand, Yellow dragged my chin downward, carrying my gaze to her breasts. “Oh, but don’t worry. You’ll learn to love it~”

Blue lifted herself up behind me, peeling her legs off my arms as she stood and stepped back. Meanwhile, Red had buckled my ankle and was already sliding the other cuff around my thigh. I twisted my bound wrists, tugging hard at the single link between their cuffs. I jerked my head back, only for that hand to force my eyes back on Yellow’s fat tits.

“You’re not thinking of _fighting_ again, are you?”

I couldn’t—I had to—She’d beat me—If I didn’t, she’d…

I screeched, flailing my bound legs and slamming my locked fists it into Blue’s gut.

Then I saw the hand raise. My hand slowed, my whole body bracing for what it knew w—

_WHACK!_

My body shook, my ears rung. A ragged yelp slipped through my teeth, the whimper of a suppressed scream. I breathed hard, struggling through the agony as Yellow stepped off me.

Red snickered. “Be a good girl and _hold still,_ would you?”

I glared at her and Yellow.

Another light swat struck my burning breasts. Wincing, I did as I was told.

“There. Now it’s time to get all that dirt and grime off your body~”

I answered only with a leery glare, until I felt Blue’s arms lifting my back, while Yellow and Red gripped my legs. They swung me around, over the ledge, and held me over my tub. I glanced down at the cool waters as they lowered me down, just far enough for me to feel the cool water grazing my ass.

I had barely a chance to yelp before they let me go. Helpless, I crashed into the pool of cold water, shivering and screeching as my tender ass hit the wooden floor. Water droplets fell around me as I curled inward, struggling to maintain what little heat I could.

Then I heard her step into the water behind me as I watched another her—Yellow—step in front of me. Teeth chattering, I glared. “W-w-what d-do you w-w-want n-now?”

She threw her head back, cackling. “Ohoho? What’s wrong, Reimu? Is the water a little too cool?”

A pair of hands slid over my shoulders from behind. “Such a poor, pampered girl.”

I jerked forward, away from her hands, only to feel another pair pulling my knees apart. Yellow grinned. “Why, this water’s not even _frozen._ How spoiled must you be?”

“Wh-wha-t th—”

The water sloshed as Yellow planted a finger to my lips. “Actually, hold that thought. I think you should try to earn back your speaking privileges.”

“Why, you _bi—”_

_Whack!_

I reeled back, sagging into Blue’s tits from the blow Yellow delivered. No matter what, every attempt to fight back, or to assert _any_ independence just got me more pain. Yellow leaned to my right to grab a bar of soap. Still grinning, she rubbed it between her hands, then set it back.

The other hands left my shoulders as Yellow leaned in. I wedged myself into Blue’s breasts until Yellow rubbed her hands up and down my belly. I breathed slow and shallow as her hands wandered down and…

Blue leaned forward, pushing my chest forward. As Yellow’s wandering hands sunk lower, Blue rubbed her own soapy hands up and down my arms. A faint wheeze of relief slipped through my teeth as Yellow shifted from my lower stomach to my thighs, keeping her hands above the water.

Unwilling to suffer yet more pain in return for nothing, I settled for leveling a bitter scowl at Yellow. Still, I couldn’t help but squirm as their hands roamed my legs and arms, taking only short breaks to lather up again or lift some part of me just above the water.

Soon, Blue’s hands moved around my arms to rub my back. Still, as my body shifted, pushed and nudged around, twitching as one hand slid around my sides, or another neared the base of my thigh, I watched a leering smirk creep across Yellow’s face.

Then Blue grabbed my waist and lifted me up, slightly. As she did so, Yellow’s hands slid around my sides and up, under my armpits. I gritted my teeth as Blue’s hands slid down, to my hips. I bit down an angry screech as Yellow cupped my breasts and Blue grabbed my ass.

I twisted from side to side, wringing my hands and biting down cries of both humiliation and pain, as they both _squeezed._ Then Yellow moved to massaging and kneading my breasts while Blue rubbed her lather up and down my _crack._

I couldn’t take it anymore. I squealed. Then I bit down a cry of pain as my breasts took another blow for that. Yellow rolled them, then lathered up again and returned to rubbing them.

Small giggles and snickers floated through the air as I writhed, struggling to pull away from their touch.

Then, _finally,_ those disgusting hands pulled away and I felt the sweet relief of water splashing and being rubbed over my skin. For once, I breathed deeper, relaxing into Blue’s curvaceous body. I didn’t even resist as Yellow pulled my legs back out from under me.

Until Blue gripped my thighs and peeled my legs apart once more. I squirmed as Yellow lathered up her hands and lowered them between my legs. I kept my gaze hard and sour as her fingers first rubbed my hood. As she massaged the soap in, rubbing it into the folds of my outer lips, a small heat gathered inside me.

But I held myself firm.

Yellow crept forward and sat between my legs as she kept rubbing. Slowly, Blue’s hands slid from my legs to my sides. And slowly, as Yellow kept massaging my pussy, those hands wandered around from my sides to my burning breasts.

My face jerked to the side as Blue gripped my nipples, forcing me to bite down a pained hiss.

“Oh, how _cute.”_

That damn hand kept rubbing. Up and down, up and down. A light, low shiver rolled down my spine as I scrunched my face up, struggling to keep myself calm. Blue’s hands left my nipples, shifting instead to merely circling my sore breasts. Yellow kept her attentions steady. The water swished around us as the heat built inside me.

I hated this. I hated _her._ It wasn’t enough she had to bathe me personally, to grope and molest me under the guise of “cleaning.” No, this, _this…_

She slipped her middle finger down, between my… _those_ lips, to poke at my, my…

Body quivering, I leveled the darkest, most vicious glare at her that I could. She answered only with a whistle and a knowing smirk, before _plunging_ that finger inside me. I gulped, teeth locking as a quake racked my body. She slid that finger back up, only to join it to another and shove _both_ down my pussy.

I groaned, body shaking as I shut my eyes again.

I yelped as Blue squeezed my breasts. My body ached, yearning for relief from the pain. And yet, as Yellow started pumping those fingers…

I bit my lip, breathing ragged, struggling to keep my hips still.

They wanted to move. To _buck._

As those fingers pumped in and out, her outer fingers rubbed my hood. Blue eased her grip on my breasts, running her hands around their edges as her face slid forward. Her hot breath wafting by me, she kissed my neck as she stroked my chest.

My body quaked, I shook my head. I squirmed, fighting back the heat, the need, the urge to… My heart pounded, the pleasure rose, nearly cresting as—

The hands pulled away. To my humiliation, my hips thrusted forward as they left. I couldn’t—I had to—I screeched, no longer in rage or pain, but in raw _frustration._ I ground my ass on the bath floor, struggling to just get a _little_ more friction on my needy, desperate pussy.

No luck.

Yellow giggled, Blue snickered. Both broke out into laughter as I gave the floor a final few rubs. A third loud, harsh laugh cut through the air to my right. I didn’t hang my head. I wouldn’t give in.

But I did, however briefly, stare down, into the water, at what they’d reduced me to.

_No._ No, damn it! What they’d _tried_ to reduce me to!

Groaning, I—

Yellow pressed a pair of heavily lathered hands to my face, as another pair rubbed my shoulders. Then a third one rubbed my hair. One pair wandered across my face and past my cheeks, circling my ears before it pulled away. The other traveled inward from my shoulders, up my neck, and to the underside of my chin.

I held back to urge to snap at them.

And yet, even after they left, the third pair remained. It massaged that lather into my scalp, soon joined by the other two to work it into the hair further down.

“Ah, such soft, smooth hair. I’m glad I bought you, babe.”

I grimaced, holding my tongue. I struggled to ignore the way my hips still twitched.

A moment later, more cold water crashed over me, killing whatever desire I had left.

I raised my hands to—

They stopped just below and behind my shoulders. I had to wait until a towel pressed itself to my face, while another rubbed my hair.

“Now, now. I’m sure you’re all pumped for your _very_ busy day today. Right, Reimu?”

I grunted.

“This shrine is a _terrible_ place to revere any god. First, you’ll need to tidy this dump up. Then, remove any pointless items. You’ll start by replacing that crappy futon with a proper bed, fit for three goddesses.” She paused and the towels moved away. “Next we look into your storage and start to move the new furniture in. And finally, depending on your behavior, I’ll see whether you should keep those needles and talismans.”

I flinched, leveling a narrow gaze in her direction. She held that ‘dress’ in her lap, scrubbing it with my rag.

She stared back. “I’d love to have your assistance, but if you keep fighting me, I’m afraid I _will_ need to remove your claws.”

A hand pinched my cheeks, forcing my gaze back to Yellow. She gripped my legs while Blue gripped my arms. Together, they lifted me up, out of the bath, and set me down on my folded legs, just beside the bath. They then gripped my shoulders and twisted me around to face Red.

She’d set the dress on the floor beside her. Now she lounged on the floor, spreading her legs and sliding a pair of fingers toward her puffy cunt.

She grinned. “Now that I’ve gone through the terrible effort of cleaning _you,_ I think it’s about time you… _return the favor.”_

I scoffed, wiggling my bound wrists. “Sure, sure. Just get me out of these.” I lifted my wrists up to my left, almost to my shoulders.

She snickered. “Oh, please. I don’t need your hands. In fact, I’d rather you did your job with something else. You were so _good_ at it last night, I’m sure you could do it again.”

“What else would I even…” I shivered. It couldn’t be my feet, which only left… I stared at her as those fingers stroked her cunt. She didn’t want cleaning, she wanted, she wanted…

I glowered.

Her face fell flat. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. You didn’t think I’d settle for your piss-poor excuse for _gratitude_ back there, did you?”

A hand gripped my scalp, shoving me forward and down, toward her, her…

“Wait!”

The hand paused but kept a firm grip of my hair. I shut my eyes, thinking hard. I, I… I could… I could _what?_

“Oh, and if I’m not _happy_ with your work, you’re going straight back in the dress, understood?”

_What?_ How _dare_ she… Wait. If she, if she meant that, that meant she _wouldn’t_ force me back in if I made her happy, right? Of course. She wanted me to do _work_ for her, which I’d _need_ to have use of my hands for.

I needed some freedom if I was going to break out of this soon. So, so I…

Gut wrenching at what I was doing. I nodded.


	5. Rising to Serve

I grunted. “Fine, _fine.”_

She giggled. “Fine… _what?_ What are you going to do for your goddess?”

I blinked, staring at her. I breathed in, shaking and slow. “I… I’ll _clean_ you.”

“And just _how_ are you going to do that?”

Grinding my teeth, I held my twitching fingers steady. “I’m going to… lick the dirt off.”

Her grin threatened to stretch off her face now. “Come on, babe. You can be more precise than that, can’t you?”

“I’ll lick it off your _fil—”_ A dark hint of _anger_ flitted across her eyes. “—your pussy.”

“That’s what I like to hear!” She spread her legs wider.

She toyed with her pussy lips, sliding her fingers up and down her slit. I twisted my shoulders, shuffling a half-step back, but she and her other bodies held back. I licked my lips, breathing in and out, in and out. Fate and luck had utterly failed me, so if I wanted to get out of this nightmare, I’d need to, to…

I flinched, glancing away. No, no! But… I peeked back, gritting my teeth and wiggling my wrists. I had no hope of overcoming her in that _prison_ of a dress. I rubbed my chained, cuffed wrists together. She didn’t lock these ones, but if I wanted to keep things that way, then I…

I shuffled forward, wiggling my locked legs until my head hovered between her thighs. I gulped, gut churning as her rank, lurid scent assaulted my nostrils.

A hand rubbed my head. “C’mon, babe. You can do it. I… have _faith_ in you.” They all giggled at that.

I shook my head, gulping again, and lowered my head down. The _stench_ of her arousal almost made me choke as I lowered my shaking lips to her, her…

Shutting my eyes tight, I kissed her pussy.

“Atta girl.” One of the two shifted behind me. That hand ruffled my hair. I grunted in protest, lifting my head to—

That hand grabbed a fistful of my hair, holding my head in place.

“Back to your _work,_ babe.”

I breathed in, only to utterly regret it as the overbearing scent of her musky cunt filled my lungs. Glaring up through her heaving, fat tits, I lowered my head back down. Shaking, I planted my lips on it again and shut my eyes as I dragged them up and down her crotch.

She hummed a peppy tune as she wiggled her crotch, jostling my head ever so slightly.

Jerking and shifting around to keep my mouth on her, I extended my tongue out, licking her outer lips. One trip up, one down. That horrible, sour taste returned to my tongue, but I tried to shut it out. I just had to make her cum. Make her cum and wait for an opportunity. I just had to—

Her thighs _slammed_ into my cheeks, grinding into my head. I yelped, retracting my tongue. I tried and failed to tilt my head high enough to see her face.

She clicked her tongue. “I think that’s enough foreplay, don’t you?”

I hissed, only to get her grinding them _harder_ into my skull. Then, I heard leather shifting, somewhere to my side. Breathing fast, I stuck my tongue back out, fighting back gagging as I dipped inside her. The thighs eased back.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you learn your place soon enough.”

I grumbled in response, licking just underneath the lips. She hummed, shifting her legs further apart as that hand rolled my head, smearing me with her juices.

Too beaten to protest, I focused on my work, grimacing at the wretched flavor filling my mouth.

Behind me and to my left, she scoffed. “Oh? Is that _all_ you can do? But you were so… well, _acceptable_ at it, last night. What happened, did you forget how to do this?”

To my right, she giggled. “But it’s fine. You look so _cute,_ all covered in my juices. Keep trying, okay?”

My jaw tightened, but I forced my tongue to dip a bit lower, through her mockery.

“Come on, bitch. You can remember _something,_ can’t you?”

“You can do it, babe. You were _born_ to be here. To _live_ here.”

Still licking inside her, I felt more of those juices trickle out. Swallowing my pride, I started sucking them up. Finally, I felt the first proper shivers roll through her body.

Then those hands ruffled my hair again.

I heard a soft ‘coo’ to my right. “You _can_ do better, babe. I believe in you.” Then, a suppressed snicker.

_“But…”_

Slurping up a few of her wretched juices, I blinked. Wha—

_Whack!_

I yelped, scrambling not to bite into her cunt as her hand crashed across my ass. I held back a moment, worried I’d—

_Whack!_

I screeched, then plunged my tongue back down her foul cunt. That _bitch_ needed to stop…

“Finally. The dumbass remembers how to please me.”

Squinting through the pain, I shoved my tongue as far as it would go, then drank up her juices.

She _patted_ my head now. “There, there. You’re trying your best.”

I fought down a seething urge to _bite_ her as I lapped up another helping of her fluids.

She started shaking, but I barely cared. I plunged her depths, tasting every corner, every crevice and corner of her clenching, oozing cunt.

The body I pleasured panted but said nothing. Though I soon found a hand stroking my sore ass.

I buried my nose in her crotch and pounded my tongue in and out. She hissed and moaned.

I rolled my lips over her slit, sucking hard as I pumped her with my tongue.

Her hips moved, rolling beneath me as I felt a hand take another grip of my hair. I grunted in annoyance as she shoved me deeper into her flesh, though I felt no surprise.

My tongue kept pressing, twisting, and grinding through her. But despite the shuddering quakes that rolled into me, she didn’t _cum._ Like her yellow body, this one had _way_ too much stamina.

My tongue grew tired and sore, struggling to find somewhere to hit, some magic sweet spot to _finally_ push her over the edge. Another her sat on my arms, pinning them tight to my back as she rubbed her hands up and down my ass.

She gave each cheek a tight, constricting _squeeze,_ then…

_Whack!_

Her hand crashed across it _again._ I groaned, pouring what energy I had left into plumping every corner of her damn cunt I could reach. Then, the quakes grew harder and faster. Even with one hand shoving me into her, her shakes and shivers threatened to throw me off.

I was _this_ close to staying out of that awful dress and she was _not_ going to stop me.

I kept thrusting, licking, and sucking until she _finally_ let out that disgusting moan and oozed her foul, sticky juices all over my face. Exhausted, I pulled my tongue back out and, straining, lifted my head to glare up, through her fat tits, to her disgusting, smug grin.

Then that hand gripping my hair _shoved my face back in her!_

I screeched into her pussy, only for her to rub me harder into it. As I quieted, she tutted.

“Now, what does a _good_ bitch do after pleasing her mistress?”

I held silent. Even as that ass left my back, I still held my tongue. As she lifted my head back out, I heard leather shifting.

Eyes moistening, I dragged my tongue across her outer lips, drinking her juices off.

She chuckled. “You really _are_ a stubborn girl, aren’t you?”

I ignored her, lapping up the last of her quim and pulling my head back. I returned to glaring up at her.

“There. I’ve done your st—”

Footsteps approached me. I turned to my right, peering around her wide, firm thigh to see that dress hanging above me. Blue smiled back.

Then, behind me, she giggled. “That’s not how you address your mistress’s orders, is it?”

I breathed in, slow and tired. “What I _mean_ is, I’ve done my part.”

Still smiling, Blue dropped the dress to the floor and the hand left my head. Unable to stand, I awkwardly shuffled backward until I had at least a couple steps between me and her wretched legs. A pair of hands slid around my upper arms and dragged me across the floor a few more steps. Then Yellow stepped over to the bath, picked up a bucket, scooped the bathwater into it, and trotted back to me.

I barely had a chance to yelp before she dumped an entire bucket of cold water over my head.

I shivered, tugging on my cuffs and the leather trapping my legs. My teeth chattered as I felt a towel pressed to my face, rubbing most of the water off. As she did that, there was a click on my right thigh. Then the leather unbuckled around it, followed soon by the matching shin. Blinking the remaining water out, I peeked between Yellow’s rubs to catch Blue peeling my leg restraint off. Shortly after, as Yellow pulled the towel away, Blue slipped around to my left and released that leg, as well.

 _Finally,_ I pulled myself to my stiff, shaking feet. As I did, I found Red standing before me, arms crossed. A pair of hands clapped my shoulders from behind.

“Now, now. You know your duties, right?”

I blinked. “I’d just _done_ my ‘duties.’ I’m _done.”_

Red _cackled._ Then another hand reached across my back from the right, sliding down my left side to settle on my ass. She whispered into my right ear.

“You’re my maiden, remember? You’ve got a shrine to clean. _And_ to… _renovate.”_

A split-second before I gave her a piece of my mind, I remembered my goal. Stay out of the dress, keep whatever freedom she so _generously_ gives. I had _just_ saved myself from near-total confinement. I _had_ to play along if that was going to mean anything, but…

I wiggled my wrists. “I can’t clean _anything_ with my hands like this.”

Red chuckled. I narrowed my eyes. “Other than _you.”_

She frowned. “That’s quite the challenge, isn’t it?” The hand on my right shoulder slid down, under my arm, to cup my right breast.

I frowned. “Do you want me to do your chores or not?”

She clicked her tongue. The hands pulled away. “Kneel, babe.”

I… I let out a short, clipped breath, then lowered myself down, dropping to my knees.

“Lower.”

Grimacing, I bowed down, my head barely at the level of her knees.

_“Lower.”_

I let out an exasperated gasp, then dropped my head to the floor.

She lifted one foot, flexing her toes as she brought it near my face. “Show me just how _servile_ you are, and I’ll adjust your wrists into a more… _useful_ position. But I’m sure you can find a way to complete your duties even without that~”

She hummed, placing her foot back down, just before me.

“Now, you know this shrine best, so I’m _sure_ you know where to start.”

I… where _should_ I start? Last night, she’d pulled some of her toys from a chest in my bedroom. If I worked there, maybe I’d have a chance to poke around for loose keys while she’s not looking? Or at least, to poke at the cage and see if there’s any way to subtly sabotage it. On the other hand, I may have left a knife or poker or _something_ in my kitchen, which I could use to try and cut myself free.

Then there was my study, where I made my talismans. If I could just make one or two of them…

But then, I gulped, glowering at that bitch’s feet. There’s no way I could make any talismans as I was. If I wanted to do anything there, I’d need to, to…

I shook my head. Maybe trying to do anything now was a mistake, anyway. Maybe I needed her to drop her guard a lot more, first. As much as my gut churned at the thought, the best way to start on that would probably be to help her move more of her tacky, ostentatious crap into my shrine, if she had any.

She pressed her big toe to my lips.

I turned my head away, mind working fast. I couldn’t hope to fight her like this. Not alone, without weapons, with three separate bodies watching me and pushing me around. I needed her to relax, to send at _least_ one or two of them somewhere else. But to bring my mouth anywhere _near_ that disgusting toe poking my cheek?

No. Instead…

“You, you’re right. I can—”

She snickered, rubbing that toe from my ear to the corner of my lips. “Here, here. Just a little taste~”

“I can,” I clenched my teeth, biting out the next few words, _“serve_ you without your _help.”_

She tapped my cheek with the toe. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want your mistress’s delicious toes?”

I breathed in. As dearly as I wanted to chew her out, I needed to remember my goal. _“Mistress,_ please. I…” My chest heaved as my mind worked. I needed her happy, but I wasn’t about to… “My tongue’s sore from my,” my chest tightened as I forced the next word out, “duties. Let me rest it, first.”

She clicked her tongue and stood up. Sighing in relief, I lifted my head from the ground. Blue and Yellow walked out the door as Red leered down on me. I held that gaze for only a moment before looking away.

She chuckled and rubbed my hair. “Aw… you’re so _cute_ when you pout like that~”

I clenched my teeth and stood up. “Anything left to move in, _mistress?”_

With one hand still in my hair, she patted my breasts with the other. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about a thing. I’ll let you know when I’m ready~”

Naked shoulders twitching, I held my tongue as she flicked one breast, then the other, then rolled her palm across a nipple.

Then, just like that, her eyes turned to the room’s front window, and her hands left my body.

“Wait for me at the kotatsu, babe.”

I gulped, fixing my hard, brittle gaze at the floor. “Yes, _mistress.”_

Her eyes snapped back to me for a split-second before returning to the window. I turned on my heel and walked out, giving my wrists one last, hard tug. I bit my lip in frustration at the unyielding clink they gave me. Sitting down at my familiar, warm table, I looked across it, fixing my eyes on the front door. I blushed, trying to ignore the way the table’s skirt nestled between my legs, brushing across my pussy.

I’d… need to clean it out when I finally got this damn shrine back under my—

Yellow strode back in, from my bedroom, now properly dressed and carrying a small plate with a pile of dango skewers on it. She dropped down beside me and scooted close, draping an arm across my shoulder. “I’ll bet you’re still hungry, aren’t you?”

I looked to her, then the plate, wiggling my shoulders and flexing my fingers. “I can’t eat them like this, if you—”

“Ah-ah-ah. You can eat them just _fine_ the way you are. You’ve got your teeth, don’t you?”

I frowned, then stared at the dango. My stomach ached, but to do _that…_ I, I shouldn’t, but…

The front door slid open. I yelped, only to find Blue standing in it and carrying a box in her arms. Grinning she dropped it in the open door and spun on her heel.

Yellow patted my back. “That one goes in the kitchen.”

I turned to her, blinking.

She slid her hand down my side and rubbed my thigh. “Break time’s over, babe. _Get to work.”_

I gulped and stood. “Yes, mistress.”

Blue disappeared, closing the door behind her. As she did, I trotted over to the box and crouched down, then just… stared at it, flexing my fingers as I clinked the metal link between my cuffs.

Even if I turned around, I couldn’t pull my hands far enough apart to hold it on my own. I circled around it, debating how I’d move it.

Then, Yellow snickered. My eyes shot to her, but she only shrugged in response, cackling.

“My foot’s still here, if you want to show it some love~”

I growled, then dropped to my knees. I worked my hands underneath the box, two knuckles deep. Lifting slightly, I pushed my back to it and nudged it around, rotating until I had the kitchen behind me. Then, grunting, I shoved it along the—

“Here, let me help you with that.”

It rotated up, toward me, pushing down on my back until I nearly doubled over. Then, the pressure against it left, leaving me only with its exhausting weight. I heaved it up, getting my feet beneath me, then took one shaking step backward, followed shortly by another. I hissed under the strain but kept stepping. I heard footsteps behind me and felt the slightest push or nudge, keeping the box on my back. She kept behind me.

My back burned, but at least the labor kept me away from her wretched body.

As I passed through the kitchen doorway, the front door slid open again and Blue strode back inside, this time carrying a box on each shoulder. A few subtle nudges to the box on my back guided me to the near corner of the kitchen, opposite the counter.

“There, let it down.”

Sighing, I tilted backward, feeling the weight ease off my back until it fell completely in Hecatia’s hands.

“Now, get the next one, will you?”

Jaw tight, I nodded and stepped back into the main room. Walking back through the door, I found Blue holding one box in her hands, like it was light as a feather. The other sat on the floor, by her feet. She grinned.

“Turn around, babe.”

I sighed but spun on my heel. As I felt the harsh, heavy wood press to my back, I leaned forward. But as I crouched down, I felt a different pressure applied to the box and, through it, to me. Blue turned me back around, facing me toward my studio, across the kotatsu. “That’s where this one goes, okay?”

The pressure on the box itself eased up, but never quite left. She’d be following me for this one, too.

Gulping, I nodded and marched forward. Already, my breathing had grown labored. My body twitched as I stepped across the front door—closed, mercifully—toward the bathroom. I took one shaking glance its way, shuddering at the memory of what I’d just done there, and shuffled past it, to the door further down the wall.

From there, turning, I made it into the studio. My desk rested against the left wall, a small box of blank talismans perched on one corner, with a brush and inkwell resting on the other. So long as Hecatia kept those there, I still had hope. I still had a way out.

A way to kick her sorry _ass_ out… eventually.

“There. That’s good.”

Groaning, I lowered myself down and eased the box to the floor.

Wiping a—my cuffs clinked, keeping my hands locked behind me. Thick beads of sweat clung to my skin as I returned to the main room to see Yellow holding the last box, grinning. I sighed, then rolled my sweat-slicked shoulders and walked up to her. Turning around, I held my hands open, bracing myself.

She dropped the box into them and rubbed a hand across my shoulder. “This one goes in my bedroom, okay?”

I bit back a screech, then nodded. Breathing hard, limbs shaking, I hauled it a few steps, but found this one sinking harder into my back. I gasped, struggling to keep it up as I dragged my feet, one step at a time, past the kitchen and, from there, to the door to _my_ bedroom.

I gulped, adjusting my grip as I turned to face the doorway. I took a couple shaking steps through the threshold. I grunted, straining, but managed to make it in. I glanced away from the cage as I entered, keeping my eyes fixed on that futon. I felt a couple nudges, turning me to the left wall, close to that very cage. Panting, I meekly turned and stumbled up toward it, stopping just before I hit the wall.

“There, there… down we go~”

Gasping, I crouched down and dropped the weight behind me. With a quiet thump, the box settled into the ground.

I collapsed, falling backward into it. My chest heaved as I sucked in air, sweat pouring from my naked skin.

I heard a quiet thump behind me, followed by my two low drawers opening. I craned my neck to find Yellow had dumped another box nearby, which she dropped _my_ loose accessories into. Then she peeled open the doors next to it, exposing my sparse, shallow closet. Moving fast, she snatched up my skirts, my tops, my shoes, my ribbons…

“What the _h—”_

She paused, a subtle smirk slipping over her face. I took a deep breath. No, no. Not now.

Not _yet._

Hanging my head, sighed. “N-nevermind.”

“Good girl.”

More clothes tumbled into that box. Then, a moment later, a lid slid across its top. “Now, one last task for you, right now.”

I stared, almost forlorn, at that box. What was she going to…

“Take this out for me, would you?”

I blinked. She didn’t—no, that wasn’t— _she_ wasn’t… No, no. This was all wr—she _couldn’t,_ could sh—no, she could. Of course, she could. But she _wasn’t…_

“Take it… out.” I spoke slowly, as if tasting the words as they came out. If she, if those clothes left the shrine, would they ever come back? Would I need to build my entire wardrobe from scratch once I beat her ass? Would she take _everything_ from me?

“Yes. That…” her grin grew wider, “won’t be a _problem,_ will it?”

I felt like I should’ve had to resist snarling, or glaring, or something. But… I didn’t. Without thinking, I nodded.

“Of… course not. Mistress.”

“Great!” She lifted the box up.

I pulled myself to unsteady feet and stepped out from behind the first box. Then, I turned around and crouched down. The box eased onto my back as before and, once I’d settled it into place, I slowly swung around and dragged my feet out, into the main room. Blue leaned against the wall, by the front door. Heaving, panting, I dragged one foot in front of the other, hauling the box toward her. Then, grinning, she slid the door open. I froze, legs quaking as the morning breeze brushed against my skin.

Red stepped up onto the outer walkway, waving to me from across my donation box.

I, I had to carry this thing _outside._ I… I couldn’t—no, I _had_ to. But I’d be—anyone nearby would…

…What the _hell_ was I doing? These were my clothes! I should have fought her, or argued, or… I should have done _something._ Anything but just carry it out _for_ her.

Blue grinned, her smile stretching from ear to ear. I couldn’t run and I didn’t dare fight. It would only ruin what little momentum I’d gained. No, if I wanted a chance, I needed to, to…

My back burned, shaking under its burden. Clenching my jaw, I forced my feet through the threshold and onto my veranda. One step at a time, I shuffled around to Red and, achingly slowly, turned around.

As I did, she lifted the box off me. Sighing in what should have been relief, I turned to see her carry it away. I collapsed into my donation box and stared out, across my little summit. Maybe being caught wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe they’d help me get away from her, go somewhere else…

Maybe I’d just sit back and let _them_ take my shrine back for me.

Just let them…

A quiet, bitter laugh erupted from my throat. Did I really just…

Giving up? Hiding behind someone _else_ to get this bitch off my back?

A hand nudged my shoulder.

“Come on, babe. You’ve still got a goddess to serve.”

I ignored her, slouching forward. No. That was ridiculous. I didn’t—I took care of these things _myself,_ even when…

An open palm landed on my head, accompanied by a brittle chuckle. “You wouldn’t want anyone to… _see_ you, would you?”

I watched the distant trees, eyes barely focused. She squeezed my shoulder. What was I thinking?

“Get up, bitch.”

Reluctantly, I rose back up, onto my unsteady legs. I turned and walked back in.

“Good girl. I can’t have you sweating all over my stylish clothes, can I?”

She clapped a hand across my back and guided me around the kotatsu and into my bathroom, where Yellow waited, carrying a familiar bucket.

Hearing the water sloshing inside, I slowed. She raised that bucket above her head. A pair of hands planted themselves on my back, shoving me forward. Then, just as those hands left, the bucket turned, upending itself over me.

I shut my eyes, grunting as the cold water crashed over me. Then, as the bucket clicked to the floor, a sudsy hand slid up and down my back, soon joined by a second one, rubbing my belly. They massaged my breasts and ass. Maybe I should’ve just ran, after all.

I bit my lip. I’d still beat… her. She’d… did it matter? How much more would I give up, just for this chance? Would it be… worth it?

Would it matter?

She rubbed up and down my arms, my legs, my face…

Another bucket of water crashed over me, followed by a pair of towels scrubbing me down.

Then, mercifully, as my face dried and I opened my eyes, they nudged me back, out of the bathroom. They guided me through the main room and into the bedroom, where one of them pulled back and cracked the remaining box open. Head low, I peered inside to find…

Black and neon-colored garments, slathered in loud, ostentatious artwork and symbols. No language I understood, but some looked very similar to that shirt of hers… and that “dress” she’d forced me into.

“Put these away, would you?”

I blinked. She held the closet door open, gesturing to the barren shelves and upper pole inside. Blue. Blue was the one who did that. She gestured into it. I…

My shoulders sank. Sighing, I turned to the box, reached my…

My hands caught, just by my right side. Right, the cuffs. I had to keep them, or she’d put me in something worse. I turned around and lowered my locked hands into the box. Fumbling through it, I snatched up a… skirt, probably. I lifted it out. Then, turning my back to the closet and bending far down just to get my hands high enough, I dropped the skirt on the second-highest shelf.

I swung back around to the box, staring at the floor as I knelt to reach back inside. Then, just as I felt the fabric beneath my fingers, she reached forward and grabbed my breasts.

I breathed in, long and slow, then grabbed a silky top and reluctantly leaned into her grip so I could pull the top out of the box. I swung around, knocking her hands off, and faced away from the closet, angling my hands just right until I could drop the shirt where it belonged.

She swatted a hand across my breasts. “Let’s do that slower next time, okay babe?”

I grunted, looking away. She grabbed, then rolled my breasts as I groped through the box for the next article.

Rummaging through the box, I found one shirt or skirt, then another. Idly, I wondered what they looked like, as I didn’t turn around and look. Each time, I had to twist, to bow, or otherwise contort myself to get it to the right shelf. And each time, she’d squeeze my breasts, press them together, or pinch and poke at my nipples. But slowly, I made my way through the box, replacing the space that once held my clothes with her tacky outfits.

As I pawed at the box’s interior a moment longer, I felt something different. Too small. This was very… frilly. A little thin and… triangular.

Panties. I held her underwear. Of course. She wore underwear. Why wouldn’t she? I didn’t get to wear anything, but she did. Something seemed wrong about that.

A hand left my breast to run through my hair, then jerked my head forward, pulling me in to a quick kiss. She smirked as she pulled back.

“Take _good_ care of those, okay?”

Meekly, I nodded, then returned to my business. I swung around and, holding them with one hand, groped across the shelves with the other. Finding the next empty spot, I dropped the underwear in place. Returning to the box, I leaned back a bit. I’d started digging further into it, forcing me to reach further down to get at her clothes.

She huffed, then took a step back. Was she… upset? Why? I shook my head, leaned down to get the panties onto their shelf, then turned and leaned back to reach for the next piece. A silky bra, this time.

“I do love it when you show those tits off for me. It makes me remember why I bought you~”

I grunted, nudged the bra into its shelf, then returned to the box. Her eyes followed me. I grasped and shifted another bra, this one fluffier than the last. Then more panties, these ones smooth but lined with frills. She still watched me.

I groped around the bottom of the box, finding… nothing.

I turned to her. She groaned, then shook her head. Then, she grinned.

“Over here, babe.”

She gestured to the chest by her… no, _my_ bed.

She slipped a key in, popped it open, and pulled out that red dildo from last night.

“I want to put this somewhere nice and _visible_ for you. Somewhere you can see it every morning.”

I sighed, then nodded. Turning away from her, I held my hands out. She dropped it into them, then slapped my ass.

I grunted and walked forward. I stopped at the display shelf, above my drawers. This would be the easiest place to set it down. I turned back to face her and squatted down, backing into…

“No, no, no.”

I paused, craning my neck up to see her frowning at me again.

“There are my precious treasures. Fun little toys I’ll use to fuck you senseless. So, I think your lips would serve them better than those rebellious hands.”

I shrugged, then dropped the dildo. Turning around one more time, I leaned down and bit down on it. Then, holding it between my teeth, I lifted myself back up and, twisting my head to one side, set it down atop the shelf.

Metal and rubber rustled as I turned around. She held up another dildo, this one short and fat.

I walked up to her, bit down on it, and carried it back to the shelf. I set it down and spun back to her.

I felt something strange as I approached. Hostility. Rummaging through the chest, she next pulled out a series of blue beads, held together by a thin cord, with a loop at the end. I bit the loop and carried it back to the shelf, setting it to the longer dildo’s side.

Next, she had me carry a black plug. Then another dildo, this one yellow and ridged. Then a purple one, impossibly wide. As I set the last one down, Red and Blue burst into the room, each carrying clothes I didn’t recognize. Blue carried in one hand a red… top. One that extended over the crotch, like what she’d forced me into last night. Though, mercifully, this one seemed at least to cover the breasts, if barely. In her other hand, she held false bunny ears and tapered, white wrist-cuffs in the other… with a chain between them, plus a collar with a long ribbon hanging from it. Red carried two bundles.

Yellow walked up by Red and pulled out one bundle, then unfurled it. In one hand, she held a maid dress bursting with frills, with a short but tight skirt and a tight stomach section. In the other hand, she held a heavy white collar and a pair of long, white gloves with buckles above the elbow… and a chain dangling between those buckles.

Red unfurled the other bundle to reveal… underwear. A very lacy bra and matching panties. A very, very sheer bra and panties. A bra and panties with hard, pill-shaped lumps… like the one that tormented me last night.

Blue grinned. “I’m taking a photoshoot! You’ve, uh,” she tilted her head, “been such a good girl that I need to celebrate. So, hm, you see,” she muttered, “you need to wear something to celebrate. So, which one do you want?”

She… she had more in mind. I knew she did. Her frustration earlier, this ‘offer’ of hers… I was missing something. I knew I was missing something. But, struggling to put my finger on _what,_ I chose…


End file.
